Un Jardín de Rosas
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Un millonario excéntrico, una hermosa científica, una trágica historia, un jardín abandonado.. Descubre cómo todo se convierte en una historia romática y llena de humor...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011_

* * *

Tras una semana de haber estado bajo tanto trabajo, conferencias y publicaciones de los recientes hallazgos, de sus investigaciones realizadas en la el Jardín Botánico, de la Universidad de Chicago, Candy por fin se encaminaba hacia su destino.

Había tomado la carretera que la dejaría en el Hogar de Pony, en su jeep descapotable, recorría el camino, dejando sus rizos al aire, sintiendo el viento pegar contra su rostro…

Había siempre una casa, mejor dicho una mansión que traía de sólo verla la mayor melancolía… El contemplar aquel paraje abandonado y desolado casi rompía su corazón. Alguna vez, debió ser muy hermoso, siempre se decía….

En aquella ocasión decidió que pararía a un lado del sinuoso camino y vería más de cerca aquel abandonado paisaje. Todo parecía haberse quedado atrapado en una época que no era la suya… Tal vez, está embrujado pensó… Luego se dio unos pequeños golpecillos en la cabeza, pensando, que eso era muy infantil…

La puerta se encontraba cerrada… Un emblema aparecía en la puerta principal. Se encontraba cubierto de polvo, con una cadena y un pesado, pesadísimo candado sujetando las dos puertas, que abrían el camino, hacia el que alguna vez a su parecer, fue un camino lleno de rosas. Caminó por fuera, para ver si encontraba alguna otra entrada, pero no encontró nada, más que otros portales, que igualmente estaban sellados…

Caminó y caminó hasta que se adentró en los límites de la propiedad… No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Un hermoso río, enmarcado por los más hermosos árboles, pinos, sauces, flores silvestres, piedrecillas, rocas, pájaros, y rayos de sol, atravesaban por él. Nunca había visto tal paraje. Es más, ella ni siquiera sabía que un lugar como ése se alojaba ahí…

Siendo ella una afamada bióloga especializada en la botánica del lugar, se sintió automáticamente atraída hacia la belleza de lugar… De pronto algo en su pantalón comenzó a moverse…. Algo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad…. Su celular vibraba porque había recibido un mensaje… - ¿Hija, llegarás pronto…? Srita. Pony…- ¡Ohh, pero que tonta había sido! La estaban esperando, pronto, retomó el camino por el que había llegado y se hizo la promesa de regresar el siguiente fin de semana. Al llegar a su jeep, dio un último vistazo al portal que pareció alguna vez cubierto por rosas, pero que ahora sólo lo enmarcaban tallos secos con espinas, y desapareció tras el polvo alzado por el roce de sus llantas contra el abandonado camino.

Así había transcurrido una semana. Candy todos los días amanecía y se dormía con aquel bello recuerdo de ese hermoso lugar. Se había prometido ir de día de campo, aunque fuera ella sola y tomar muestras de las bellas plantas y recorrer todo el lugar… Conforme avanzaba la semana, sus planes cada vez eran más ambiciosos, hasta que se descubrió fantaseando sobre aquel lugar.

Finalmente el tan añorado día llegó… Dejaría todo atrás, como siempre lo hacía, los fines de semana y se dirigiría a ese bello paraje. El camino se le hizo largo, muy largo, pues la emoción de poseer ese lugar, de ser la única que disfrutara de tantas golosinas que ofrecía, le erizaba la piel.

El abandonado portal de espinas, pues ella lo comenzó a llamar así, apareció frente a ella. De nuevo ese pesado candado, con esa cadena de eslabones grandes, se encontraba atrancando la puerta. La melancolía la invadió de nuevo, pues podía sentir y respirar la tristeza del lugar…

Sin más continuó su camino, no quería pensar en cosas tristes, así que ya había tomado su pequeña maleta, su cámara de fotos, su canasta con todo lo que llevaba de comer para su pequeño pic-nic. Estaba realmente cómoda con la idea… Sus pies la llevaban solos hacia aquel hermoso río… Una cascada caía primero, armonizando con su sonido del agua al caer el lugar… Sentía la brisa fresca acariciar su piel y los rayos de sol calentar su cuerpo…

Puso en marcha su operación golosinas para Candy… El sol apenas despuntaba para el medio día y ella ya había recolectado todo lo que necesitaba. Tras su ardua labor decidió que se daría un descanso, que era en realidad lo que la había motivado toda la semana. Se retiró la ropa que llevaba y debajo llevaba un pequeño bikini, que dejaba ver su hermosa silueta, de mujer. Sus cabellos se encontraban amarrados por un listón y tomó sus gafas de sol, una toalla, y untó en todo su cuerpo un protector para el sol, que hacía que su nívea piel se bronceara bajo los rayos de sol… En cada bocanada de aire que tomaba se impregnaba de la hermosura del lugar… Llevaba con ella un hermoso sombrero que enmarcaba sus facciones y escogió un pequeño claro en medio de árboles, a la orilla del río, que se encontraba rodeado de vegetación silvestre y de algunos botones de rosas silvestres. Se había enamorado del claro desde que lo había visto, así que en ese lugar acomodó todas sus pertenencias y se refugió en la sombra del roble que generaba el claro. Al transcurrir unos minutos, sintió unas ganas enormes de nadar y mojarse bajo esa cascada… Sin más tomó valor y se sumergió hasta el fondo del cristalino río… Al principio el agua le pareció fría, sin embargo al moverse y sumergirse su temperatura se aclimató a la del agua del río.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sin embargo, entro y salió, se sumergió, y volvió a salir. Nadó de un lado al otro, se acercó a la cascada, pero la corriente era fuerte así que se sumergió para nadar por debajo. Encontró una pared con rocas alisadas, que brillaban como el ónix detrás de la cascada. Pequeñas plantitas se asomaban por entre las rocas, quiso tomar una muestra, pero sería peligroso porque no llevaba el equipo necesario. En otra ocasión, se dijo… Volvió a sumergirse y salió del otro lado, en dónde los rayos del sol calentaban la superficie del agua… Resolvió nadar un poco más y disfrutar del agua… Al poco rato se encontraba disfrutando del cálido baño de los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo… La brisa pegaba sobre su piel, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar su bikini secar al sol. Retiró las pequeñas cintas que lo sostenían de su cuello y luego retiró la parte de abajo, acomodó todo de un lado y se colocó su camisa blanca de algodón que era alto larga, cubría sus partes íntimas, rozando ligeramente por debajo de sus bien formados glúteos.

Movió su toalla hacia la sombra del árbol y sacó sus provisiones para almorzar. Una pequeña ardilla había descendido del árbol y se encontraba junto a ella, aparentemente, no le causaba la menor sorpresa. El aroma de las almendras y nueces de la india que traía dentro de su canasta habían llegado hasta la pequeña visitante. Era su primer contacto con alguien, desde que había llegado a ése lugar… Candy tomó una pequeña nuez de la india y la colocó a un lado… Ni lenta ni perezosa, su compañera la tomó y empezó a devorarla. Repitió lo mismo tres veces más hasta que las dos habían comido las suficientes. Luego Candy saboreó su sándwich, y lo acompañó con su soda favorita. Después tomó agua y sacó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que le había sobrado, de la fiesta que había organizado para su jefa. Era el mejor pastel de chocolate de la ciudad y sería su postre, tras una ardua labor de recolección.

La brisa cálida de ese lugar pegaba contra todo su ser, algo en el lugar la hechizaba, la envolvía, pronto se encontraba recostada, dejándose bañar por los dorados rayos del sol, profundamente dormida. Su pequeña amiga, había subido hasta su guarida y había hecho lo que su nueva compañera, se había acurrucado bajo la suave brisa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Del lado opuesto a ese claro un par de ojos azules, increíblemente azules, cristalinos, que reflejaban el azul del cielo, se posaban sobre esa ninfa que jugaba dentro de las aguas del río. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo tras creer que sería descubierto tras haberse acercado tal belleza a la orilla contraria… Su mirada se relajó cuando vio transitar aquella figura en le río como una sirena que embrujaba sus sentidos. La había visto desde que ella se había acomodado en el lugar, él llegaba por primera vez, después de largos años de ausencia al que alguna vez había nombrado su hogar. La desolación del lugar había partido su alma… Había decidido que entonces se desharía de la propiedad cuando sin querer se había tropezado con una hermosa hada, que encantaba todo el lugar. Sus ojos no se habían podido apartar de ella y se había colocado tras la sombra de los árboles para no asustarla. De pronto se sintió culpable de espiar a tan hermosa mujer, pero sus pies y sus sentidos no reaccionaban. Se dejó llevar por la silueta de esa dorada cabellera que enmarcaba esos ojos que no había podido dejar de admirar, tan verdes y centellantes como dos esmeraldas puras. Una fina y pequeña nariz seguida de unos labios carmesí…

La silueta de esa mujer era encantadora. Y sí, para su sorpresa, ella se estaba desnudando frente sus ojos… Afortunadamente ella se había puesto de lado, dejando que los rayos del sol cubrieran su desnudez, pues buscaba algo dentro de una pequeña mochila. Dejaba al descubierto sus firmes glúteos y torneadas piernas, mientras, como si pareciera que el mirase, cubría su desnudez con una camisa delgada de algodón. Parecía que un ángel había caído del cielo y se posaba en ese lugar… Debía ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pues había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con esa preciosura, en ése lugar, en ése momento, y tras haber estado ausente tantos años…

Las preguntas comenzaban a rondar por su cabeza… ¿Sería que esta hermosa mujer visita con frecuencia éste lugar? ¿Alguna vez, alguien la había visto por ahí? De ser así, ¿cada cuánto frecuentaba la propiedad abandonada…?

Mientras formulaba cada una de éstas preguntas en su mente, aprovechó que la muchacha estaba dormida, y recorrió por el lado contrario la propiedad, hasta llegar a uno de los portales y cruzarlo por arriba del río. Desde que era un muchacho no lo hacía, es más no recordaba la última vez que hubiera estado en ése lugar. Con una agilidad de gato montés, trepó y descendió hasta dónde se encontraba Candy.

Él se acercó lentamente al lugar, sigilosamente, para no asustarla y despertarla… Desafortunadamente para él, la amiguita que había hecho el día anterior, reconoció sus pasos y rápidamente se bajó del árbol y se posó sobre el hombro de aquel bello, bellísimo hombre.

La pequeñita recorrió sus hombros y después dentro de su chamarra, hurgaba por algo…. Se metió en cada uno de los bolsillos internos, provocándole cosquillas a ese hermoso hombre, y conteniendo su risa, él trataba de atraparla… Finalmente la ardillita se escabulló con lo que había jugado el día anterior. Era un medallón con un águila en el frente, en oro, brillante como el sol y que la pequeña ardilla Chestnut, como le había apodado su alto amigo, adoraba… Se llevó consigo la insignia hasta una de las ramas del árbol. Ahí jugueteó con el medallón hasta que se dio cuenta que su amigo la llamaba. Traviesa como toda pequeña, corrió a su lado, pero cuándo él pensó que la iba a atrapar la pequeña saltó al piso y se colocó del lado opuesto a Candy…. Ahí soltó el medallón en el piso, y lo dejó cerca de la mano de Candy… Albert quiso estirarse pero no podía estirarse más o se caería encima de esa hermosa mujer. El viento pegaba delicadamente y ajustaba la camisa blanca al cuerpo de la joven que residía bajo sus pies…. Desafiante Chestnut, le llamaba para que la recogiera…. Él comenzó a reír pues su amiga sí que era lista… Trató de rodear el árbol, pero se encontraba rodeado de blancas rosas silvestres, que tenían espinas por doquier…. –Vaya… sí que es difícil aproximarme a ésta doncella…- Rió para sí, de la perspicacia de la pequeña ardilla, y trató de convencerla que la llevara al otro lado en vano. El olor de las almendras que Candy llevaba en su canasta, penetró por su pequeña nariz, y rápidamente comenzó a hurgar ahora dentro de la canasta y a hacer mucho ruido. El medallón había quedado del lado contrario y la hermosa joven que tenía bajo los pies comenzó a moverse al escuchar la trifulca que causaba la pequeña Chestnut dentro de la canasta.

De inmediato no le quedó más que retirarse del lugar, pues la bella joven se había llevado una mano al rostro y empezó a tallarse los ojos… Palideció, pues no quería asustarla y con sigilo, pero con la audacia de un gato, se retiró del lugar… Su medallón había quedado junto a la palma de la mano de la joven….


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Candy despertó por el ruido que Chestnut hacía cuando obtuvo las almendras y lo que quedaba de nueces de la india en su canasta… Ella se despertó y se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Chestnut a salir de la canasta. El destello de algo brilloso capturó su mirada y pronto visualizó de dónde provenía el destello. Tomó el medallón entre sus manos, no recordando haberlo visto antes… De pronto la pregunta la asaltó… Y si no estaba sola…. Y si había alguien más en la propiedad. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie… La sensación desapareció pues todo estaba tan tranquilo alrededor que no logró sentir que alguien estuviera en los alrededores. Se vistió rápidamente y sacó su celular, sólo para ver que ya tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de la Srta. Pony….. Tenía que correr, se le había hecho tarde y no quería preocupar a sus madres…. Tomó todas sus muestras y dio una mirada más hacia la cascada, y se quedó mirando, pensando en cómo iba a ser para colectar especímenes de lo que había visto detrás de ella. En su camino de regreso, reconoció la insignia de su medallón con el de la puerta… Se había intrigado hasta la médula y no sabía que pensar…. Tal vez eso estuvo ahí por años y nadie nunca lo había visto… Tal vez si había alguien que dejó ese medallón, la piel se le erizó por completo, así que pensó lo primero, era imposible, esa mansión no podía estar más abandonada… Aún así se interesó por la propiedad y examinaría el terreno para saber como poder tomar las muestras que tanto deseaba.

La semana había pasado tan rápidamente que Candy no creía lo rápido que había sido. Una vez más se encontraba en el portal de las espinas, con una sensación de abandono tal que casi le oprimía el corazón. Debía ser eso, el abandono del lugar….

Estando frente a la puerta vio el emblema y el medallón que ahora colgaba de una cadena de oro, la cuál había comprado para él tras habérselo mostrado a un joyero y haber resuelto su interrogativa, la insignia no era reciente, tal vez tenía más de cien años…. Se imaginó cómo pudo haber sobrevivido más de 100 años ahí y resolvió que debió haber sido tirada por alguien, antes de que la casa fuera abandonada.

Una vez más se quedó admirando ese prado abandonado lleno de espinas y tallos resecos, polvo y desolación, para su sorpresa de entre las ramas secas salió una cabeza blanca…. Candy se asustó y pronto tomó un paso atrás. Pensó que había alucinado… La cabeza blanca se convirtió en un cuerpo robusto y en un rostro por demás amable y dulce…

-Oh! Señorita, espero no haberla asustado… La vi la semana pasada pasando por aquí… Yo estaba terminando de quitar la hiedra cuando miré que se dirigía río abajo…-

Candy de pronto se asustó… Y si era él el que la había seguido…. ¡Y si él la había visto casi desnuda! ¿Dónde había quedado su sensatez…? ¿Acaso era una chiquilla para pensar que todo estaría completamente abandonado…? ¡Tal vez ese viejito, no era tan dulce cómo se veía…..! Apenas y podía responder y se empezó a poner colorada del rostro…-

-Jajaja… No se asuste Señorita… La vi cuando bajó, aunque soy demasiado viejo para ir río abajo a pie. Una caída y no la contaría…. Quería informarle que cuando quiera pasear por la propiedad, sólo toque la campana de la puerta tres veces y yo le abriré, como lo haré ahora para que conozca la propiedad… Hace tantos años que nadie la visita…. A veces pienso que la familia nunca regresará…- Le había contestado el dulce anciano, abriendo con facilidad el portal de espinas, removiendo el óxido y el polvo al hacerlo de la puerta de hierro…-

Instantáneamente Candy sacó su cadena con el medallón y lo comparó con el de la puerta…. El viejito se quedó mirando el medallón y pronto escuchó decirle…- ¡Ohh! Veo que conoce a la familia, entonces pase cuando quiera, es un gusto tenerla por aquí…-

Por fin Candy aclaró sus pensamientos y pudo articular palabra, pues no lograba salir de su asombro….

-Yo, yo…. Yo le agradezco infinitamente…. La… la semana pasada, me intrigó conocer la propiedad, desde niña que veo que está abandonada, más nunca me había atrevido a acercarme… Yo, um… no pertenezco a la familia, lo encontré en la hierba, la semana pasada…-

-¡Ohh…! Ya veo… ¡Qué pena…!- exclamó el anciano suspirando tristemente…- Pensé que un miembro de la familia por fin nos visitaba… En ese caso por favor perdone mi imprudencia… Es bienvenida cuando desee… Ésta es su casa… Llámeme… Whitman…. Soy el Sr. Whitman…. Mucho gusto…-

Aquel anciano le había extendido la mano y Candy con dulzura respondió el saludo…- ¡Ohh! Mucho gusto Sr. Whitman, me alegra haberlo encontrado… Siento haberlo preocupado la semana pasada, pero ahora que nos conocemos, creo que seremos buenos amigos… Me llamo Candice White…-

-¡Mucho gusto Señorita White….! Encantado de conocerla… Es un gusto tener un rostro joven de nuevo por éstos lares…- Le respondió con sinceridad el anciano que quitaba la hiedra del jardín… Pero parecía tan abandonado, como si nadie nunca hubiera estado ahí…-

-Por favor llámeme Candy…. Sólo Candy, creo que no me acostumbraría a que me llamara de otra forma…- Le respondió sonriendo Candy al viejecillo de dulce sonrisa…-

-Muy bien Candy… Cuando quieras visitar la propiedad, sólo toca la campana tres veces y vendré a abrirte….-

-Muchas gracias Sr. Whitman…- Le contestó alegremente Candy mostrando su gran sonrisa…- Sr. Whitman, ¿puedo preguntarle algo…?- Había preguntado una curiosa Candy, mientras le ayudaba a cerrar el portón…-

-Si claro, lo que sea…-

-Gracias… Yo me preguntaba, porqué estaba todo tan solo… ¿porqué está abandonado?-

-Aaahhh….- exclamó en un suspiro triste aquél dulce viejecillo…- Hace muchos años, un joven de hermosos cabellos dorados y grandes ojos azules, falleció…. Fue una tragedia para la familia. Fue demasiado… Se mudaron y nunca volvieron. Verá, la madre del joven había fallecido en un accidente y poco después había partido el único hijo que ella había tenido…. Todos se fueron de aquí… Lo que antes había sido un lugar lleno de rosas y vida, se había marchitado por la tristeza. Años han pasado desde la última vez que los vi. Creí que venderían la propiedad, pero no fue así… Sólo recibí una carta, en la que decía que regresarían; nunca indicaron cuando. Desde entonces cuido de éste lugar, aunque recibí la orden de no preservar el jardín de rosas, aunque no las cultive, siempre quito la hiedra…. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día alguien llegará y querrá verlo tan hermoso como lo fue antes… Y debo preservar por pequeña que sea mi labor aquellos tallos que luchan por mantenerse vivos… Ahhh…. el paso de los años no ha sido en vano… Las rosas parecen saber que no las quieren y cada año, brotan menos y menos…-

El corazón se le oprimió con tal fuerza, que parecía que se iba a soltar a sollozar…. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso, aunque podía sentir la tristeza por cada poro de su piel. Sintió como dos lágrimas se rodaban por sus ojos, pues su corazón no podía evitar sentirse triste…Tal vez era el paraje… Tal vez la desolación del lugar… Tal vez, la trágica historia que envolvía al lugar… Recorrió el lugar con sus hermosos ojos verdes y decidió que era todo, todo en ése lugar la llenaba de tristeza…

El Sr. Whitman se percató del dolor que le causaba a la joven la historia y le ofreció su pañuelo. Era blanco como la nieve y suave a la vez. Candy pensó que era un caballero el que tenía enfrente, pues los hombres de su edad y época jamás llevaban pañuelos. Quiso regresárselo, pero estaba sucio y decidió que guardarlo era una mejor idea…

-Sr. Whitman, no se preocupe por mí… Yo, yo…. lo siento mucho, no quise recordarle momentos tristes…. Yo, lo ayudaré a preservar lo que queda de éste jardín… Contactaré a la familia de ser necesario… Yo se lo prometo….- Le dijo Candy con convicción mientras al tierno ancianito se le iluminaba la mirada…-

-¡Ahhh….! Espero que pueda convencerlos…. Confió en que así será… Señorita Candy, de verdad, venga cuando lo desee… Aquí siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas…-

-Gracias de nuevo… Es usted muy amable… Lo ayudaré… Verá como esto vuelve a tener vida…-

Candy lo decía con una convicción que hasta el mismo presidente de la nación, le hubiera dicho que sí…. Y cómo no iba a tenerla…. Era su vida, su trabajo, dedicarse a la preservación de la vida flora de esas regiones. Era su vida investigarla y reportar sus descubrimientos. Su pasión era la jardinería y su alimento era el cultivo de todo tipo de plantas, árboles, semillas, frutos, flores, y todo lo que se dejara enterrar bajo su pala y una pila de tierra… Su corazón se llenó de tan sólo pensar que se podía conservar ése jardín…. Era tan grande….. Hablaría con quien fuera necesario, si se requiriese conseguiría apoyo de las fundaciones que financiaban sus investigaciones, de la universidad… De dónde fuera, pero lo conseguiría… Tenía enfrente un proyecto hermoso…

Algo la trajo a la realidad, de nuevo era su celular… vibrando como lo hacía siempre…. Un mensaje de su hermanito John….-Candy…. ya no tardes, hemos preparado tu postre favorito…-

Con una gran sonrisa se despidió del amable jardinero y sin más prometió regresar, para empezar su labor. Fue una promesa y como si hubiesen sido viejos amigos y cómplices de una travesura, se dieron la mano y asintieron con sus cabezas.

Así desde el portal de espinas, el viejo Whitman despidió a la dulce y hermosa Srita Candy, mientras ella se alejaba en su jeep descapotable y a todo pulmón le gritaba….-¡Adiós… Nos veremos pronto…. Gracias por todo!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Un bello par de ojos azules, desde el paraje y tras escuchar la historia que tanto dolor le había causado, no pudo contener las lágrimas… Su rostro se llenó de ellas… Una visión de lo que fuere el jardín muchos años atrás, llenaba su mente, mientras sus ojos desgarraban su alma con la realidad. El jardín que tan asiduamente había conservado su hermana Rose Mary, no existía más… El esfuerzo de su sobrino por preservarlo, había sido en vano… ¿Pero quién había dado esa orden de no preservar el jardín, si era lo único que el podría conservar de su hermana…? Ni tardo, ni perezoso esa semana tenía enfrente a George, al cuál interrogó hasta que el pobre casi desfallecía de la desesperación…

-¿En serio, no lo recuerdas?-

- Por supuesto que no, sino, no estaría interrogándote hasta extraerte toda la verdad…. ¡Dime quién fue la persona que ordenó semejante atrocidad!- No es tu lugar proteger a nadie, y sabes que me enteraré tarde o temprano… - Había amenazado con esa voz de mando que hacía que cualquiera de tan sólo oírla…-

George finalmente comenzó a reír…..-

No le encuentro la gracia…. ¡Esto es una atrocidad!-

Lo sé….- fue la respuesta breve con una mirada de inmensa ternura que le dirigía al cuál consideraba su hijo…-

George, no juegues conmigo, sabes que lo averiguaré…. ¡Y no dejarán de rodar cabezas!-

Pues entonces, rodará la tuya….- exclamó con brevedad, asentando la cabeza aquel buen hombre que tanto quería…-

¡Yo!- Pero qué locura es ésta…. ¡Yo jamás ordenaría una cosa así!- Ahora sí que estaba enojado… George le quería tomar el pelo…..-

No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes… Si quieres saber que pasó deberás tranquilizarte, y escucharme primero…-

Estaba hecho una bulla de ideas, la sangre le calentaba la cabeza… Vio que sin embargo en ésta ocasión no sacaría nada ordenando, tuvo que respirar y acomodarse en su escritorio para cederle la palabra a su gran amigo y compañero…

Te escucho… Dime que clase de incongruencia me contarás….. Te aseguro que te equivocas… ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Dejaré que me cuentes tu versión, y después tomaré las medidas pertinentes…-

William, sabes que a mi no me tienes que amenazar, en dado caso, la amenaza sería directo para ti… Ahora tranquilízate y respira… Te contaré lo que sucedió…

Cuando Anthony murió, tu estabas devastado pues hacía poco más de un año que Rose Mary nos había dejado… Recuerdo perfectamente que ordenaste a todos irnos, empacar e irnos. Fue la primera vez que vi reflejado en tu rostro, la dureza y la fortaleza de tu padre. Ordenaste cerrar todo… Y así se hizo. Abordamos ese barco que nos llevaría hasta Londres, toda la familia se había adelantado y fuimos los últimos en irnos. Viste que todo se cerrara, que quedara sellado y recuerdo haberte visto caminar por los jardines de rosas, cubierto en lágrimas… Cuando por fin nos alcanzaste venías con las gafas oscuras, tus pantalones eran algo cortos pues ese verano habías crecido enormemente… Recuerdo que llegamos al barco y por alguna razón dejé de verte. Me preocupé y busqué en todas partes. Te encontrabas en el centro de mensajería y habías mandado un telegrama, amenazando a Whitman con despedirlo si conservaba el jardín de rosas. El telegrama que habías enviado se encontraba en tu mano y tú estabas con tremenda fiebre, sentado en una banca que se encontraba justo a la entrada de los telégrafos.

Ardías en fiebre y todo el trayecto estuviste inconsciente… No podía creer que ahora tú nos fueras a dejar. Rogué y supliqué que no fuera así… Llegando a Londres con la mayor discreción te llevé al hospital y ahí te tuvieron hasta que estabas un poco mejor. Luego llamé a la Sra. Elroy para decirle que llegaríamos a la mansión de Londres y que tú estabas enfermo. Apenas habías recuperado la conciencia y estabas muy débil. Te llevamos a cuestas hasta tu dormitorio. Un par de semanas pasaron para que estuvieras recuperándote y caminando de nuevo… No volví a oír desde entonces que nombraras a tu hermana o a tu sobrino. Simplemente los habías enterrado y no querías hablar. Entendía tu dolor, pero jamás me imaginé que hubieras bloqueado todo eso de tu mente… Fuiste tu William, tú el que ordenó semejante atrocidad… Sé que estabas muy dolido cuando lo ordenaste y ahora sólo queda un páramo desolado de lo que una vez fue un jardín, en el que habitaban las hadas… Nadie te culpa, pues nadie sabe quién finalmente dio la orden y nadie hasta ahora se había preocupado por volver a dónde alguna vez fuiste feliz de niño…

Un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con cortarle la voz para siempre… Sus ojos se habían enrojecido y había girado su sillón hacia la ventana para evitar la vergüenza de que lo vieran llorar… Había sido él….. ¡Él!... Él había mandado matar el último recuerdo que le quedaba de Rose Mary y su sobrino… Estaba tan confundido, no recordaba nada de eso. Recordaba entre sueños y borroso, que había un día despertado en Londres, todos le dijeron que había enfermado, pero jamás pensó que estuvo enfermo tanto tiempo y menos que George había cuidado de él… Recordaba haber sellado la casa y haber abordado el barco y después todo desapareció hasta que despertó en Londres. De ahí decidió que tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, por él…. Era el único sobreviviente de sus padres y debía ser fuerte…. Pensó haber endurecido su corazón pero había comprobado que no era tal. La desolación en la que se encontraba la mansión y él último recuerdo de Rose Mary terminó por fracturarle el alma… Había guardado tantos años ese sentimiento… Tras un largo silencio, él finalmente pudo hablar… Con la voz entre cortada, quedamente se dirigió al que consideraba su padre…-

-George…. Lo siento, perdóname… Yo… yo, no recordaba nada…. Tenías razón, ahora mismo quiero que mi cabeza sea la que ruede… Yo lo ordené…. Yo lo hice…. Y ahora deberé reparar el daño… No puedo verlo así… No puedo…- Dijo en un sollozo, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro, mientras recuperaba la cordura….-

Tomaría la ayuda de ésa joven. Esos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado… Podía ver los ojos de Rose Mary que aún eran de un verde más claro, mirar a través de ella. Como si quisiera hablarle… Si alguna vez habían habitado las hadas en ése hermoso jardín, Rose Mary, seguramente había mandado a una… Estaría ahí el siguiente fin de semana y hablaría con ésa joven…. Conseguiría toda la ayuda necesaria…

En la semana se dedicó a ver la formación de una Fundación que se dedicara exclusivamente a la preservación del lugar. Lo haría por su hermana, por sus irresponsables decisiones, por el hogar que una vez fue suyo… Por la memoria de su sobrino y su hermana, no cesaría hasta que ese jardín brillara de nuevo con destellos de las gotas del rocío sobre las rosas que lo adornaban…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

El fin de semana había llegado y William se había preparado para salir en cuánto despuntara el alba hacia su destino… ¿Era posible que el destino le regalase un tercer encuentro con ésa joven? En realidad sólo había sido uno, aunque uno más subsecuente a ése… ¡Pero qué tonto había sido!... Había dejado ir a la muchacha sin detenerla y tomar en serio lo que decía sobre ayudar al viejo Whitman… ¿Y si por alguna razón ella no se presentaba?... Seguía manejando por ese sinuoso camino, hasta que llegó por un costado de la propiedad. No quiso dejar su auto frente a la casa, caminaría y sorprendería a Whitman….

Caminó por largo tiempo hasta que se encontró de nuevo frente a la desgarradora escena atravesaba cual daga su corazón… Respiró profundamente y subió a la copa más alta de uno de los árboles. Decidió que esperaría a que la joven llegara y vigilaría desde las alturas su llegada… Parecía un adolescente tendiendo una trampa… Estaba disfrutando el momento, pues no sólo sorprendería al viejo Whitman, sino a la joven. Por primera vez hablaría con ella, y por ilógico que pareciese sus palmas sudaban y su estómago se comprimía con ansiedad… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba…? ¿Acaso era un chiquillo? No era la primera vez que tenía una mujer hermosa en frente… Muchas habían ya pasado por el calor de sus brazos… Si algo adoraba en éste mundo era a las mujeres… Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, amarlas era su perdición, puesto que era un verdadero enamorado y unas cuántas veces ya le habían y había roto el corazón… Se podría decir que él era un adonis del juego del amor. Gustaba de coquetear y usar todos dones para conquistar a las mujeres y sabía que difícilmente alguna se le resistía… Como todo caballero jamás contaba lo que ellas tan dulcemente le habían regalado… ¿Y ahora….? ¿Porqué sería diferente? Tal vez por el hecho de que a esta dama la había conocido y prácticamente espiado sin miramientos… O sería tal vez que no deseaba conquistarla sino que lo ayudara… Eso debía ser, sí eso era… Pues no le interesaba enamorar a la bella dama, le interesaba poder obtener su ayuda…. Sin embargo por más que quiso hacer entrar en razón a su rápido latir del corazón, no lo logró… Apenas se divisaba un jeep descapotable, con unos rizos rubios bañados por los rayos del sol, cuándo las palmas le sudaban aún más, y la boca se le empezaba a secar. Rápidamente bajó de aquel árbol para aproximarse a la propiedad cuándo la joven llegara….

Candy había tenido una semana con mucho trabajo, más eso no la contuvo de hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para saber cómo contactar a la familia que era la dueña de dicha propiedad. La cosa no fue fácil y finalmente había dado con el nombre de ésa familia… Andrew… La familia Andrew…. Le gustaba el nombre y por alguna razón cuando investigó la insignia que había encontrado dio exactamente con el mismo nombre… No le pareció extraño puesto que la insignia estaba en el lugar que visitó y había descubierto que tal distintivo pertenecía a dicha familia…

Ése día en particular interrogaría al amable jardinero y averiguaría hasta el último detalle de dónde podría contactarlos…. El portón de espinas, se apareció frente a sus ojos, mientras aproximaba su auto hacia la puerta. Llevaba todo lo necesario para muestrear la tierra del jardín ese día y determinaría que especies de rosas solían crecer en ése lugar. Llevaba todo para empezar la renovación de aquel lugar. Candy sería como un baño de agua fresca para todo lo seco y árido de ése páramo perdido en el tiempo.

Sin más había bajado del auto y como si fuera una niña pequeña había tomado la campana y golpeado fuertemente tres veces. El sonido de la campana era estruendoso pues en ése lugar reinaba el silencio. Mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, pudo ver que la construcción era hermosa, muy descuidada y cayéndose a pedazos; sin duda una joya arquitectónica de su época.

Entre las muchas cosas que Candy había estudiado, antes de dedicarse por completo a la botánica, fue el arte de la reconstrucción de espacios abiertos. Había tenido que estudiar arquitectura, diseño y remodelación y restauración de acuerdo al tiempo y arquitectura del lugar. Por sus conocimientos en la materia, ella había dictaminado que la construcción pertenecía a la época Victoriana. Estaba revisando la fachada principal, observando con la mirada cada recoveco del lugar, cuando vio al Sr. Whitman aproximarse hasta ella.

El amable anciano, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a descargar todo lo que traía en su jeep. Habían empezado a platicar, mientras el Sr. Whitman quitaba ramas secas y hiedra, Candy empezó a tomar muestras de la tierra y a buscar algún botón en flor de alguna sobreviviente al abandono del lugar.

Se encontraban los dos en amplia charla sobre la familia dueña del lugar y algunas anécdotas del viejo Whitman, cuando una voz profunda pero hermosa resonó tras sus oídos… Los dos quedaron petrificados ante el sonido, pues eran los únicos dos en la propiedad…

-Buenos días…- se escuchó detrás de ellos. Candy cubierta de tierra de las piernas y sostenida en cuatro, debajo del reseco rosedal alzó la cabeza para mirar de quién provenía esa voz. Whitman ya estaba de pie, tratando de reconocer a la persona.

-Buenos días…. ¿Qué se le ofrece caballero?...- Replicó Whitman amablemente.

-Buenos días….. Whitman… ¿No me reconoces….?-

-Oh! Lo siento…¿Nos conocemos….? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes…-

-Whitman… soy yo…. Albert…-

-¡Albert!... ¡Es usted el niño Albert!- Repitió con incredulidad el viejecillo, que frotaba su pañuelo por los ojos para saber que no era un sueño…-

Sonriendo el hombre cuyo rostro no distinguían bien por los fuertes rayos de sol que le iluminaban su silueta, finalmente le contestó…- Si…. Whitman…. Soy yo Albert….-

-¡Hijo! ¡Eres tú! Esto debe ser un milagro… Un milagro…. Tantos años he esperado a que vuelvan…- Confesó el viejito conmocionado por tales noticias…. Sin más abrazó al niño Albert, que ya no era más un adolescente, era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tan alto como su padre y con los dulces ojos de su madre… Si era su patrón… Su niño Albert…-

Albert recibió con un fuerte abrazo a Whitman mientras se daban la bienvenida con palmadas en la espalda… Mientras tanto Candy salió de su ensoñación, alcanzó a ver la silueta del hombre empezando por sus pies y después sus largas piernas… Cuando estuvo de pie, miró aquel rostro y se quedó un momento sin habla…. Él era verdaderamente guapo… Debía ser una visión… No, se estaba volviendo loca…. Un hombre tan hermoso, iluminado por los rayos del sol…. Sentía que tal vez era la mujer más afortunada del mundo… Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas pues era el dueño de su nuevo proyecto, por lo que había entendido el que tenía en frente…. Miró sus piernas cubiertas de tierra, y dejó sus instrumentos en el piso, mientras se quitaba la tierra de los pantalones y los guantes llenos de lodo para presentarse ante ése regalo de hombre… Estiró su camisa y se acercó a los dos hombres, que se encontraban en franco saludo. Whitman dejó ver dos lágrimas escurrir por los bordes de sus ojos al ver lo grande y fuerte que era su muchacho…

-Hijo…. Eres un hombre… Tú padre estaría orgulloso….-

-Gracias Whitman, harás que me sonroje… Ja-ja….-

-Muchacho… cuánto he esperado éste día… Pensé que tal vez moriría y nunca te vería de nuevo… Tienes los ojos de tu madre…. Hijo… bienvenido seas…. He esperado tanto por éste momento… Por fin has regresado… Creí que nos habías olvidado para siempre, creí que nunca más regresarías a ver a éste viejo… Gracias a Dios que me permitió verte de nuevo… Hijo… es un orgullo verte un hombre…- Le había dicho Whitman con tal orgullo y emoción que hizo que a ése hombre se le pusieran los ojos un poco rojos, mientras los dos se abrazaban de nuevo, para confirmar que realmente estaban ahí presentes y que no era un sueño… De pronto una silueta se movió de entre los rosedales…. Albert se separó de Whitman para tener una clara visión… Whitman inmediatamente reconoció que se le había olvidado que ¡Candy estaba ahí!...

-¡Ohhh! ¡Cómo lo siento…! Albert, ella es la Srita. Candice White… y bueno, tal vez me arriesgue a perder mi trabajo, pero ella me ha ofrecido su ayuda para renovar y recuperar el jardín, el jardín de Rose Mary….- Las palabras habían salido con dificultad…. Pero con seguridad tenía que confesar ¿qué hacía una extraña en la propiedad?, y aunque le costara su trabajo, él apoyaría a la joven que había ofrecido su ayuda…-

-Ja-ja- Whitman, no perderás tu trabajo. De hecho, eso mismo estoy buscando… Quiero que reviva, él único recuerdo que tengo que mi hermana… Mucho gusto Srita. White…-

Candy con las rodillas temblándole estiró la mano para conocer a ése extraño… La calidez de su mano, resonó en su corazón… Su mano era cálida, fuerte, y suave… Las de ella ásperas y delgadas… Para los dos fue un momento, esperado… Los dos se habían encontrado ansiosos por encontrarse sin saberlo… Cómo si eso hubiere sido lo que habían esperado por años… Era una sensación muy extraña… Incluso había dejado sin palabras a Albert… pues no podía creer lo hermosa que era ella… La culpa de haberla espiado a sus espaldas estaba haciendo mella y se estaba poniendo nervioso…

-Mucho gusto Sr. Andrew. Soy Candice White, y trabajo para la Universidad de Chicago. Soy profesora de la universidad. Yo, bueno, sé que nadie me invitó, pero me gustaría que dejara que tomara en mis manos éste proyecto y renovar éste jardín, que alguna vez imagino que fue hermoso. Es una verdadera joya y puedo ayudar a preservarlo… - Le había confesado aquella joven, que era demasiado joven para ser profesora de universidad… Es más que edad tenía dieciséis… Era muy joven… y muy hermosa…-

-Ejem… Mucho gusto Profesora White…. No podría ser mejor momento para ofrecer su ayuda… Con gusto la aceptaré puesto que es lo único que deseo, que éste jardín vuelva a ser lo que una vez fue, hace mucho tiempo…-

Candy se quedó maravillada por el tono de la voz de ese hombre, invadía todo su ser, penetraba todos sus sentidos, su esencia era tan varonil… Sus ojos un mar de misterios, que ella quería descubrir. Pero que estaba diciendo… Tenía que concentrarse, quería con el alma que ese hombre dejara a su cargo el proyecto…-

-¿Quiere decir, que acepta mi ayuda Sr. Andrew… Y por favor llámeme Candy, me siento como un viejecilla cuando me llaman Profesora White…- Confesó la rubia de ojos verdes, mientras le sonreía con dulzura a un par de bellos ojos azules…-

-¡Claro que sí! Le agradezco de corazón, perdón, eh… yo te agradezco de corazón que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarnos… Y por favor llámame Albert, yo no soy tan viejo tampoco…-

-Jajajaja- Muy bien… Me parece excelente… Albert, creo que el que haya ofrecido a ésta joven nos visitara, nos ha venido como anillo al dedo…- Sonrió francamente Whitman, mientras los tomaba a los dos por los hombros…-

- Por favor Candy, permíteme poner a tu disposición toda la ayuda que necesites. Es más, quisiera que trabajaras para nosotros… No quisiera que tuvieras problemas en la universidad por trabajar en algo que no es de ésta..-

-Jajajaja- Es curioso, puesto que yo venía a ofrecerle la posibilidad de hacer que ésta construcción, junto con el jardín se preserven como joyas arquitectónicas del lugar. Es más podría ser como un museo con horario de visita… He investigado que fundaciones nos puedes apoyar, y que apoyos recibiríamos… Si así lo deseas Albert… yo podría hacer eso…-

-¡En verdad es un ángel el que has encontrado Whitman!... Yo, mismo veré que se provean los recursos… y entonces usted no tendrá que dejar su puesto en la universidad… Aceptaría entonces que cubra sus honorarios…-

-Jajajaja… Albert…. Es usted un hombre de negocios, claramente lo veo. Si me autorizan el proyecto no tendría que hacerlo…-

-Entonces ya está, si recibe autorización no lo haré, pero sino lo hace déjeme compensarle su trabajo y su ayuda en alguna forma…-

-Está bien… Aunque creo que tiene grandes posibilidades para que el proyecto sea autorizado.-

Albert en su interior, gritaba de la felicidad, puesto que tendría a ésta hermosa mujer a su lado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, en ésta ocasión dejaría de sentirse sólo… Ella era una bocanada de aire fresco y no quería que diera un paso fuera de su propiedad… Era tan hermosa, inocente, inteligente… Era mejor así, que ella no trabajara para él y a la vez si lo hiciera… Por primera vez no se sentiría el jefe cuando estuviera alrededor de ella, podría ser sólo Albert..

Sus miradas se cruzaron y encontraron una gran complicidad en ellas, puesto que los dos habían conseguido lo que se habían propuesto y también habían conocido a alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba… Para Candy era la oportunidad de estar más en campo abierto y menos en la ciudad… y poder continuar su investigación; para Albert era la oportunidad de reivindicar la memoria de su hermana y de su sobrino….


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Desde aquel encuentro había pasado ya casi un mes. Candy había separado todo lo que no servía del lugar y quemado la hiedra, mientras con todo cuidado había rescatado todos los botones en flor que se había encontrado. Pronto la casa estuvo habitable de nuevo y con ella vino Rita, la esposa de Whitman, que adoraba a Albert y se había enamorado de la pequeña Candy… Así la nombraba, porque encontraba en ella un alma buena que se interesaba en ayudar a los demás…

Para sorpresa de Candy, Albert, había creado una fundación sólo para la preservación del lugar… Desde ese momento quedó intrigada, en la fortuna de los Andrew… No resolvería sus dudas de frente puesto que Albert jamás hablaba de eso, como si hubiera sido un milagro en cuestión de días habían autorizado el proyecto y ya tenían fondos para la renovación del lugar por parte del gobierno de Chicago.

Sin más Candy con la autorización del dueño de la casa, había colocado una pequeña oficina para ella, en la gran habitación que le habían cedido.

Albert por su parte, empezó cada vez más difícil viajar a la ciudad. Amaba la risa y la sonrisa de Candy. Amaba el ir y venir de las personas. La mansión había vuelto a la vida… Sin quererlo Candy se había vuelto su amiga, hasta su confesora. Eran grandes cómplices de todas sus ocurrencias…

Candy quería un invernadero. Albert había mandado a hacer uno. Albert quería todos los colores, Candy se había puesto a trabajar en ello. Sucesivamente, cada uno de alguna forma trataba de darle gusto al otro.

Pronto los dos se encontraban frente al fuego por las noches hablando y discutiendo planes, el clima, incluso de política o de lo deliciosa que había estado la cena.

Candy no podía creer cuánto había cambiado su vida, puesto que en cuestión de días, sus deseos más profundos se habían concedido y estaba de nuevo dedicando su tiempo a la renovación de un lugar… Amaba todo de esa casa, todo, absolutamente todo. Sin quererlo amaba desayunar con Albert. Pasear con Albert por la tarde, hablar con él. Cocinar con él, incluso, sin hablar amaba el simple hecho de tener su compañía… Poco a poco se habían empezado a conocer. Pronto Albert se enteró de los orígenes humildes de Candy y de que era huérfana. La admiraba profundamente, pues nunca había conocido a una mujer igual.

Candy pronto quedó deslumbrada, puesto que había descubierto que William Albert Andrew estaba justo ahí… El multimillonario, asediado por las mujeres, exitoso , y sumamente guapo estaba ahí, con ella. La noticia al principio la tenía inhibida, sin embargo Albert, con su encanto logró hacer que eso quedara a un lado. Él solo quería ser Albert con ella, nadie más.

Los días pasaron y Albert, no podía posponerlo más tiempo, tendría que ausentarse por lo menos un mes, y dejar la labor completamente en manos de Candy. No sabía porqué, pero sentía pesado el corazón. Saber que no estaría ahí, para desayunar con ella, que no compartirían la cena, ni los altibajos que les sucedían durante el día lo llenaba de tristeza… No, no podía ser cierto… No era cierto, se repetía… Se estaba enamorando… ¡No! Ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella… Y ella ¿lo estaría de él…? No, tenía que ser un error. No podía ser… Candy le había confesado que ella había tenido un novio de toda la vida, que hasta hacía poco no había vuelto a ver… Albert tenía la sensación de que lo seguía queriendo… ¿Qué clase de hombre se enamora de una mujer, enamorada de otro? Debía ser el imbécil más grande…. El más grande de todos, puesto que Candy no daba señales de estar enamorándose de él… Ahh! Pero cómo se le hacían esas esmeraldas grandes, cada vez que hablaba del susodicho, noviecito…. Ay….! ¡Pero si era un idiota…! ¡Se veía a leguas que ella seguía enamorada del tal Terry! Empezaba a enojarse cuando, se percató que alguien llamaba a su puerta…-

Noc, noc-

Si… adelante…-

Ohh… perdón por interrumpir Albert… Sé que es demasiado temprano, sólo quería desearte buen viaje.-

Eh! Ah… sí, muchas gracias Candy. Siento mucho dejarte en medio de todo este ir y venir. Confío en que podrás encargarte de todo. Te dejo mis teléfonos, el número directo de mi celular y mi cuenta de correo, en caso de que no me localices, o necesites algo. Mi número y mi correo ya los tenías, los dejo por si acaso.

Oh! Gracias Albert. Aunque no creo que te molestemos antes de tu regreso. Todo marcha de maravilla…- Le sonrió grandemente

Le había contestado Candy, con el corazón sintiendo una gran tristeza. Había disimulado muy bien. Le había costado más de una hora animarse a tocar la puerta del dormitorio de Albert… No había dormido y había ensayado sus líneas hasta entrada la noche… Parecía una adolescente… ¿Cómo si ése hombre se fuera a fijar en alguien como ella? No tenía familia, ni fortuna, ni nada que se le pareciese. En realidad no era nadie parecido en comparación con las chicas que ése apuesto joven salía. Había comprado la última revista de chismes, para saber con quién salía…. Danna Allen… La super top model… Sus pequeños sueños se vinieron abajo, cuando vio esa foto de ellos dos, en París, saliendo de la entrega de las llaves de un gran hospital con tecnología de punta, donado por la Fundación Andrew… Era la más tonta mujer del mundo, ella no tenía oportunidad… Pero sus ojos, esos ojos de ensueño. Su sonrisa, sus labios tan carnosos… Su cuerpo escultural…. ¡Pero que cosas pensaba! Él se iría y tal vez no regresaría… Ahora que ella estaba ahí no tendría que regresar, sabía que ella se encargaría de dejar el lugar hermoso…

…- ¿Albert, te da tiempo de desayunar…? Es un viaje muy largo… al aeropuerto de Chicago…-

Claro que sí Candy, muero de hambre… ¿tú?-

Yo también… jaja-

¿Me acompaña linda señorita?...- Le había guiñado el ojo mientras le ofrecía su brazo para ir escoltarla hasta el desayunador….

Muchas gracias, caballero…- Le sonrió Candy, mientras los dos bajaban la escalera y hablaban de los últimos detalles y cosas que necesitaban hablar mientras bajaban la escalera…-

Albert era tan encantador. Amaba su sonrisa y sus buenos días. Amaba la forma en que la hacía sentir, tan especial y única… Soñar no costaba nada, se decía todo el tiempo. Disfrutaría cada momento hasta el final. Albert por su parte se había sorprendido al ver que Candy lo había invitado a desayunar esa mañana y le había dado los buenos días en su habitación… ¿Porqué Candy tenía que ser tan amable con él…? La simple sonrisa de Candy iluminaba su mañana y su tarde y todas las noches, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Se estaba enamorando profundamente, como un loco… Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… Tal vez Candy lo extrañaría, quería conservar ese pensamiento en su mente…. Ahora que no estuviera, la idea de que ella pudiera regresar con su novio, él estando ahí, lo impedía… Había puesto una tarea que hacer cada día y sin querer habían pasado todos los fines de semana juntos. Los dos se miraron y cruzaron sus destellos de azul y verde al despuntar los primeros rayos del sol.

Candy le sonrió, mientras devoraba su desayuno y él había hecho lo mismo… George se había aparecido en la puerta del desayunador, se les unió en el desayuno y minutos después se estaban despidiendo…

Desde el umbral de la mansión, una hermosa mujer, con rizos dorados y grandes ojos verdes de ensoñación, se despedía de su apuesto caballero…

Buen vieje Albert, y gracias por todo…- le había dicho Candy con la más grande ternura y con dulce voz…-

Gracias Candy, y al contrario, gracias a ti… Nunca te podré pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí…- Tiernamente le había respondido Albert, mientras hallaba que hacer con sus manos… Quería besarla, abrazarla.. Llevársela con él…

Ni siquiera lo digas, ha sido un placer…- Candy había hecho una pequeña reverencia y le extendió la mano para despedirse… Era extraño pero nunca se habían abrazado, ni besado en la mejilla. Se veían a diario y no lo hacían… No sabían exactamente que hacer, así que Candy había extendido su mano, para despedirse de él… Después de todo, hacía un mes se habían saludado en la misma forma… Albert extendió la mano y fijó entre sus manos la mano de Candy. La volteó y después beso el dorso de la misma… Candy sintió una ráfaga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Su centro punzó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba, sonrojando sus mejillas…-

Hasta pronto Candy…-

Hasta pronto Albert…- Le contestó en un hilo….

Albert no pudo más…. Empujó su mano y la acercó a él, para envolverla en un abrazo… Ella no sabía que hacer… La sensación era tan reconfortante… Jamás como lo que hubiese sentido con Terry… Ella también lo abrazó y escuchó cerca de su oído….- Te extrañaré….- Le había dicho Albert… ¡Albert la iba a extrañar! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Las piernas le flaqueaban…- Yo también te extrañaré…- Fue su corta contestación…

Se separaron y ella le sonrió desde el umbral mientras él se metía en la limousine que lo llevaría hasta su destino… ¿Y si ella pudiera estar ahí siempre…? Por primera vez en un mes, había sentido la ausencia de Rose Mary de nuevo… Dejaba atrás una vez más sus recuerdos y ahora a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando… Estaba convencido que esto serviría pues éste estúpido enamoramiento pasaría, estaba seguro de eso…

Candy desde el umbral de la puerta sólo pudo decir… -Vuelve pronto…. Albert…- Ése sentimiento de soledad que de alguna forma siempre la había acompañado, se hizo presente, pero ahora con mucha fuerza, tanto que la estaba dejando sin aire… Por el ángulo de sus ojos corrieron dos pesadas gotas de lágrimas… Se había ido. Lo había dejado marchar y no lo había besado… En sus sueños lo besaba tantas veces, que llegaba a pensar que ya había sucedido… Podía sentir algunas noches la tibia respiración de Albert sobre la suya y el dulce roce de sus labios, se había despertado ya demasiadas veces, sólo para comprobar que no era verdad…

Ese fin de semana Candy por primera vez, después de un mes, se había refugiado en el hogar de sus madres… No quería pensar, su corazón sangraba y apenas habían pasado unos días desde que él se había ido…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Cerca de dos semanas habían pasado y Albert no había telefoneado… Se habían intercambiado un corto, cortísimo correo para saber que todo anda bien. Un buen día, el teléfono, sonó y sonó y nadie contestaba… Se le hacía realmente muy extraño… Volvió a marcar y ésta vez si hubo respuesta…

-¿Si…?-

-¿Rita..?-

-Así es, ¿quién la busca?-

-Rita, soy yo Albert…-

-¡Mi niño!- Fue el grito de sorpresa de Rita…

-Jajajaja… Rita, ya no soy un niño…-

-Para mí siempre lo serás…-

-Ay… por eso te quiero tanto Rita…-

-Lo sé mi niño… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar..?-

-Ohh… En nada en realidad, sólo hablaba para ver como estaban. He hablado toda la semana y no he encontrado a nadie, ¿están todos bien?-

-Ohh… si muy bien… Hemos estado ayudando a la Srita. Candy con las nuevas cosas que han llegado para la remodelación del jardín… ¡Qué barbaridad hijo…! ¡Han sido camiones y camiones….!-

-Jajajaja… lo sé Rita.- Se había hecho un silencio, antes de que pudiera continuar Albert…-

-Hijo… Candy está bien… Su sonrisa y su dulzura han llenado la casa de vida… Es tan bonita, la quiero tanto… Hay y que ojos tan bonitos tiene… ¿te has fijado…? Es tan esbelta… Es como una princesa, salida de un cuento de hadas… ¿No lo crees así….?-

- Cof, cof… cof… Ejem…. Si, así lo creo…. Candy es realmente muy hermosa…-

-Si… y si vieras, ésta semana vinieron algunos estudiantes de ella, la admiran tanto y no falta alguno que esté enamorado de su profesora….-

-¡Ejem!- ¿Cómo dices…? ¿Quiénes…?-

-Ohh…! Sus estudiantes hijo, sus estudiantes… Pero eso no ha sido lo mejor, ayer por la tarde vino un muchacho guapísimo para ayudarla con las nuevas rosas que llegaron…. ¡Qué muchacho tan guapo…..!-

-¡Qué…! ¡Quién…! Cof, cof…. Rita…. Pero ¡¿quién dijo que podían entrar…?-

-Jajajajajaja… Hijo…. Lo sabía, te gusta ¡Candy!… -

-¡Qué… no…! Es… yo…-

-Si, si, si, si…. Lo que digas… Sólo quería confirmar que te gusta mi niño…. No hay nada de que preocuparse… El muchacho que vino, se llama Tom, y es su hermano. Bueno así se llaman, porque crecieron juntos en el orfelinato. Y también vino su esposa…. Milly, es muy hermosa, tanto como Candy…. Bueno, Candy es más bonita…-

-¡Rita!...-

-Jajajajaja… Mi pequeño Albert sigue siendo mi pequeño. Yo la estoy cuidando, no te preocupes por nada del mundo. Y… sí por aquí anda, mi niño… te la paso…-

-¡Rita…! ¡Rita..!-

-¿Si…?-

Una dulce voz, que logró dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro se escuchó por el otro lado del auricular…

-¿Candy…?-

-Si… ¡Albert!... –

-Si, soy yo…-

-¡Hola….! ¡Qué sorpresa…! Todo está bien, hoy nos han entregado el primer cargamento que ha donado la universidad para renovar el jardín… Están hermosas….-

-¡Oh! Eso me da mucho gusto…. Gracias Candy…. –dudó un momento, pero era su oportunidad…- ¿Y tú, cómo has estado…?-

Candy se puso colorada de la cara y miró alrededor para saber si alguien la escuchaba, aparentemente el recibidor estaba vacío…-

-¿Yo?...-

-Si, tú…-

-Jajaja…. Ehh….. muy bien… gracias…. ¿Y tú…? ¿Cómo te ha ido…? ¿Qué cuentas?-

-Muy bien gracias Candy… Todo bien, gracias a Dios… Ehh… siento mucho haberte dejado con toda la ayuda que has de necesitar…. Por favor no dudes en llamarme…. ¿Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no es así?...- Ya lo había dicho, era un grito desesperado de un hombre enamorado… ¿se podía arrastrar aún más…?-

Candy estaba hablando en un tono dulce y suave, pues sólo el lograba sacarle tantas sonrisas y suspiros al hablar…. Había sonreído para sí… Albert era tan dulce con ella… Parecía un tomate de la cara, que color seguía, el violeta…-

-¡Ohh! Muchas gracias…. Lo tomaré en cuenta… En realidad todo marcha bien hasta ahora, y no he tenido porqué llamarte… Espero que a tu regreso te guste lo que encuentres…- Ya, lo había dicho, ¿podía perder más su dignidad…?-

-Estoy seguro que sí… Haces un gran trabajo Candy… ¿Segura que no necesitas nada?-

Candy estaba sonriendo francamente…-Segura… Todo está bien, nos has dejado muy bien equipados. Te sorprenderás cuando veas cómo ha cambiado…-

-Imagino que será una grata sorpresa… Rita, no para de decirme lo hermoso que se verá todo…-

-Jajajaja… Rita exagera un poco… apenas estamos empezando, y espero que así sea… Espero que lo que encuentres a tu regreso sea de tu entera satisfacción…- Candy estaba roja como una cereza… ¡Podía lanzarse aún más a los brazos de aquel hombre! Lo extrañaba de sobremanera, al grado de escabullirle a su habitación en las noches y aspirar el aroma de las almohadas, para poder conciliar el sueño…-

-No me cabe ninguna duda de que así será… ¿Candy…? En verdad me interesa mucho como va el proyecto… Yo… lo que quiero decir… es…-

-¿Si…?-

-Tal vez me equivoqué el día en que partí… Me interesa que me cuentes del progreso del jardín… -

-Jajaja… Ahh… ¿Entonces te gustaría que te hablara diario para reportarte el progreso de la obra…?- Los dos rubios, cada uno a miles de kilómetros del otro, tenían en rostro colorado… como tomates… Las palmas les sudaban y la voz les temblaban, como un par de adolescentes cuando invitan y aceptan la primera invitación a una fiesta…- La familiaridad que había entre ellos comenzaba a hacerse presente, pues por sobretodo eran buenos amigos.

-Si, Candy… Eso me agradaría mucho… Sé que he estado un poco alejado de todo… y tú eres lo que puede traerme un poco de paz, con respecto a ese tema… Rita no sabe mucho de remodelación de jardines y me agradaría saber cómo va todo…-

-¡Claro que sí! Prometo marcarte diario, a la hora del almuerzo… ¿Está bien a esa hora?...-

-Si… es casi la hora de dormir en Escocia…-

-Entonces te marcaré un poco antes del almuerzo, para contarte como va todo…-

-Eh… Hagamos una cosa, si para cuando hayas almorzado yo no he marcado, tú marcas al teléfono que te dejé… A cualquiera de ellos está bien…-

-Perfecto… Entonces tenemos un trato Sr. Andrew…- Río la muchacha, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja….-

-Trato, Srta. White…-

-Jajaja… Entonces esperaremos tu regreso… Hay mucho trabajo todavía, espero no decepcionarte…-

-Nunca lo harías…-

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos… Los dos sentían que se sofocaban dentro de la habitación… De pronto Albert sintió el cuello de su camisa algo apretado y Candy sintió cómo si hubiera un incendio y tuviera que salir corriendo…-

-Rita… está feliz de tenerte ahí… Al igual que todos…. De nuevo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho…-

-De nada… Albert… Ya no agradezcas, o me sonrojaré… Espero que regreses pronto y tú mismo veas que lo que te habías propuesto va tomando forma…-

-Ayy… quisiera poder ir cuánto antes… Ahh… pero todavía tengo muchos pendientes por acá…-

-Está bien… No te presiones… Te estaremos esperando…-

-Si… gracias Candy… Ehh… es un poco tarde acá… Fue un gusto haber podido hablar contigo….-

-Albert… por favor no agradezcas… Mañana mismo te estaré marcando para contarte como va todo… ¡Qué descanses…!-

-Jajaja… Gracias, igual tú… Esperaré entonces tu llamado de mañana…-

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana Albert… -

-Hasta mañana entonces, Candy…-

Así había transcurrido la semana, pues los dos parecían niños pequeños. Les generaba a los dos mucha ansiedad saber del otro. El primer día, Albert estuvo esperando y dando vueltas al teléfono hasta que sonó. Incluso había cancelado ya algunos compromisos para la noche, pues era la hora con la que hablaba con Candy… A George le sorprendió de sobremanera ése comportamiento, y después del tercer día seguido lo sorprendió como adolescente hablando y riendo por teléfono. Al principio no sabía quién era, hasta en una ocasión descolgó el teléfono y se sorprendió al oír la voz de la Srita. Candy… George rió para sí, no podía creerlo… Albert, actuaba como un chiquillo enamorado… A la hora de la cena, Albert no quería despegarse del teléfono, y si ya había esperado mucho, a su parecer, el marcaba, sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo que Candy estaba a punto de marcarle.

Durante la última semana, antes de la llegada de Albert, Candy había recibido la visita de Tom en dos ocasiones diferentes porque estaba preocupado por su hermana y todo el trabajo que tenía. Conocía a la gente del lugar y a muchos de los trabajadores que colaboraban con ella, así que se hacía presente para que no le ocasionaran problemas. Su esposa había encontrado en la portada de una revista de chismes, al famosísimo William Albert Andrew y su novia Danna Allen, saliendo de una gala de un desfile de modas. Le dio la revista a Tom para que se la diera a Candy. Había pasado todo el día y sin embargo a la hora de irse, Tom vio la revista en el asiento del pasajero en su camioneta, y bajó la revista rápido para dársela a Candy. En buen momento se la había dado, pues sino le hubiera arruinado el día a Candy y no sólo la noche y !lo que restaba de su vida!

Candy al ver esa portada, se retiró a su habitación y no había querido cenar. Lloró hasta que se agotó por el cansancio. Sabía que no tenía ya ninguna oportunidad. Albert regresaría, eso si regresaba y tal vez traería a su novia consigo… Eso era un martirio. De pronto quiso que la idea de renovar el jardín, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, ni haber conocido a Albert… Aunque tenía una relación un poco extraña con Terry, tal vez era lo único que podía esperar del amor. Terry viajaba tanto y era tan asediado por las mujeres y los medios de comunicación… que rara vez se veían. Eran novios de lejos, pues sabía que en cualquier momento el se podía enamorar de otra mujer, ella de otro hombre. Sin embargo en las esporádicas ocasiones que se veían, disfrutaban cada momento y era como si fueran una pareja normal de novios, con planes de casarse y formar una familia… Candy se ilusionaba cada vez y se desilusionaba al día siguiente, puesto que una vida así jamás la tendría con Terry. Incluso ni siquiera le molestaba que lo fotografiaran, emparejaran, enamoraran de otras actrices y modelos pues sabía con anticipación por Terry que esperar, en cuánto a encabezados y chismes de revistas…

Con Albert, era distinto, ¡él sí podía tener una vida así! Él sí podía formar una familia y casarse, y el hecho de haberlo tenido sólo para ella, durante un hermoso mes, había aniquilado por completo sus escasos sentimientos por Terry, y alzado hasta el cielo las ilusiones de tener un novio por primera vez, que la amara tanto como ella a él. ¡Pero que tontería! La soledad la estaba traicionando, ahora más que nunca sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Albert… Ni ahora ni nunca… Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que él pretendía… No se acercaba, ni un poquito a la belleza de Danna Allen… Sintió su corazón estrellarse en pedazos. Se desgarró por dentro, ahora estaba segura de estar perdidamente enamorada. Era una chiquilla ilusionada, cada vez que Albert contestaba a su llamado o se le adelantaba a marcar… Su rostro se iluminaba como el día. Habían hablado ésa semana por largo tiempo y cada vez más le era imposible colgar la bocina y dar por terminada la llamada… Adoraba la voz de Albert. Le encantaba su sentido del humor. Imaginaba su sonrisa y sus labios y al despedirse podía sentir cómo si besara sus labios… Su corazón palpitaba cuándo elogiaba su trabajo y no había un momento más esperado para ella, que la llamada de Albert….

¡Albert, Albert, Albert…! La había hechizado…. La había envuelto en su esfera de dulzura y ella, la muy tonta se había enamorado…. Estaba totalmente perdida por él… Absolutamente perdida por él… ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Se reprochó una y otra vez…. Esa semana sentía morirse, pues Albert regresaría en unos días…

Para su sorpresa no fue así, dos días después Albert, le había dicho que no regresaría en el tiempo que había previsto, sino que se tardaría dos semanas más…. Se había disculpado tiernamente con ella, y ella podía haber jurado que notaba un atisbo de tristeza en su voz… Eran sus ideas, sus anhelos los que querían notar todas esas cosas…. Estaría con Danna Allen… ¡Qué hombre no retrasaría cualquier negocio, cita, o regreso, con una belleza de mujer como Danna! Era tan esbelta, de piel blanca, con grandes ojos verdes, de cabello negro lacio. Piernas largas, labios carnosos, y encanto celestial. Pues Danna conquistaba por su gran personalidad y sencillez a la vez…. Parecía haber salido de un aparador de muñecas de porcelana… Era una belleza, y eso no se podía negar. ¿Porqué Albert la vería a ella, teniendo a tremenda mujer en frente…? No le quedó más que reponerse, pues no iba a fallar en éste proyecto, sobretodo porque sin que nadie la llamara, ella había ido a abrir su bocota…. ¡Su gran boca! ¡Ay! Estaba en grandes problemas, grandes problemas. Por un lado no podía dejar de sentirse como una adicta a las llamadas de Albert, y por otro quería con toda su alma que no le gustase tanto hablar con él… Sentirlo cerca aunque sólo fuera por medio de una bocina…

Las dos semanas habían transcurrido y en su mente Candy, había hecho el plan perfecto. Debía guardar todos sus sentimientos, enterrarlos y terminar el proyecto. Sería su amiga, y estaría agradecida por eso de por vida… Si lograba conservar su amistad, con eso estaría satisfecha, pues Albert era su amigo y no quería perderlo….


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Dos semanas de extremoso trabajo habían comenzado, los cimientos del invernadero que Albert le había mandado a hacer estaban ya colocados. Habían retirado grandes cantidades de tierra y Candy debía proteger todas las flores nuevas y todas las cosas nuevas que le habían llegado de tanto desecho. Tenía un invernadero provisional, al cual le había instalado un regador artificial por tiempos; sería igual en el grande, pero a mucho mayor escala y sería como el rocío de la mañana sobre las flores… Le encantaba la idea y le quitaba mucho trabajo pues estaba programado para refrescar a sus plantas sin tener que estar personalmente para regarlas.

La noche anterior a la llegada de Albert, Candy había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano y había preparado todo lo que usaría al día siguiente. Si venía Danna con él, ella se vería reluciente, pues no quería verse opacada por ninguna persona y que por lo menos Albert la notara junto a Danna, sería un inicio…

-George…-

-Si…-

-¿Porqué sonríes?-

-Porqué estás nervioso por encontrarte con tu amada Profesora…..-

-Jajajaja…. ¡Qué buenas ocurrencias tienes!-

-¡Ja! Sí, eso quisieras… Pareces un adolescente, no has dejado de moverte desde que dejamos Chicago y me has preguntado más de 5 veces si el chofer está manejando lo suficientemente rápido…-

-¡Jajaja…!- Creí que no se notaba…-

-Pues no haces muy buen esfuerzo por ocultarlo…-

-Jajajaja- George, es bueno que sepas… Me siento un poco más aliviado…-

-Bueno, y quién podría resistirse, tu Profesora es muy hermosa…-

-Jajaja- George, que bien me conoces…-

-Lo sé…-

-Espero ser correspondido ésta vez…-

-Yo creo que tienes muy buenas posibilidades de que así sea….-

-Gracias George…-

-Quiero verte feliz…-

Candy era un manojo de nervios, no sabía qué hacer, siempre que estaba muy nerviosa, refugiarse en sus plantas, flores, e investigaciones siempre funcionaba… Ahora estaba completamente linda, con un hermoso vestido rosa, con ribetes blancos en las orillas, ajustado a su cuerpo y con la falda más abierta por las piernas para que pudiera caminar con comodidad… Se había arreglado el cabello y lo llevaba suelto con una cinta sujetando sus rizos. Su perfume era de rosas, como era de esperarse, pues ella misma podía confundirse con ellas. Era sumamente hermosa. Una vez lista decidió pasearse por el invernadero. Estando ahí, tomo su regador personal y regó algunos botones que habían llegado el día anterior… Repasó su discurso en caso de encontrarse con Danna y alegaría que tenía un compromiso y debía irse… Sí, así lo haría… Y ¿sino?... Ya había pensado en eso y diría que tendría una cita en Chicago, con un amigo de hacía tiempo.

En realidad era cierto, Terry estaba en la ciudad y le había mandado mensajes, en los mensajes para verla… No le había confirmado nada, sin embargo, deseaba que Albert al verla tan bonita, por lo menos la invitara a comer, o algo… Aunque fuera causarle tantitos celos porque ella tenía que ir a ver a Terry…

¡Ilusiones! ¡Ilusiones de niña! Se dijo una vez, y otra… mientras se terminaba de arreglar… ¿Y si Albert la invitaba a salir?- ¡Sí, cómo si eso fuera a pasar…!- Haría parecer como si Terry le hubiera cancelado en el momento….!Sí, eso haría…!-

Tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Aguantaría la respiración y estaría calmada y feliz de ver a Albert, así le trajera la pero de las sorpresas con él…

Sin quererlo, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, así que había salido al sol y se encontraba revisando el nuevo sembradío, en dónde colocarían nueva tierra, para el nuevo rosedal, cuándo, la gran puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver un auto lujosísimo del año, entrando por el portón… A Candy se le paró el corazón… Bueno eso pensó, hasta que sintió golpeándolo fuertemente contra su pecho…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

Después de 6 semanas, veía atravesar por el portón que volvería a ser de rosas, por lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo….

Sin siquiera notarlo ya se estaba arreglando el vestido y acomodándose el cabello. ¡Cómo había extrañado a Albert! Pero si sólo habían estado juntos un mes… Y bueno habían intercambiado muchos minutos de conversación las últimas cuatro semanas….

-George…. No la veo…-

-Jajaja… Willliam… está justo en el umbral de la puerta…-

-Si…¿ésa es Candy….?-

-Si… se ve muy hermosa…-

-¡Oh! Sí que lo es… jaja… Me había acostumbrado a verla con sus pequeros de mezclilla y sus camisas de algodón….-

-Pues, se ve muy bien….-

-Si… no puedo negarlo…-

Así ante ella, el auto había dado la vuelta para dejarlos justo enfrente del portón, cuando la puerta del lujosísimo auto se abrió… De ella descendió una figura alta, fornida, y de cabellos rubios como el sol.

Ahí estaba ella…. Rogando por no encontrarse con la novia de Albert…

Albert se bajó del auto e inmediatamente se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro…. Candy cruzó la mirada por Albert… y siguió enfocando su vista al interior del auto… Parecía que la habían cimentado a la tierra, pues estaba helada y no se podía mover…. –En cualquier minuto la veré… Y quedaré destrozada…. Lo sé….-

Bajó George del auto y junto se aproximaron hasta el umbral de la mansión… -Candy no segura de que el auto estuviera completamente vació, espero un poco más con la mirada, hasta que George cerró la puerta y el auto se dio la vuelta…-

-Hola Candy… ¡Buen día!...-

-¡Hola, Srita. White…!-

-¡Hola!, bienvenidos…- Candy les había contestado con una gran sonrisa y de pronto todo se tornó ligero a su alrededor, un gran peso se le había quitado de encima.

Albert la vio y sin chistar, ni esperar a que ella lo saludara, él la había tomado entre sus brazos…. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado…! No le importaba nada… Candy estaba hermosa, y se veía radiante… Su sonrisa iluminó su corazón….

-¡Hola Albert…!- Le había contestado Candy en medio del abrazo y abrazándolo de regreso…-

-Es bueno estar en casa…-

-Si, es bueno que estés de regreso….- Le había contestado, tomando su brazo y separándose un poco una incrédula Candy, que flotaba entre la esencia de Albert y las ganas de besarlo en ése mismo instante…-

-¡George! Buenos días para ti también…- Candy había soltado a Albert y se encontraba saludando la mano de George… Albert la vio separarse de sus brazos y era normal, no eran novios, ni mucho menos y sería una descortesía dejar a George esperando… Sólo hubiera querido que el abrazo durara un poco más…

Se adentraron a la propiedad y Albert tomó del brazo a Candy…

-¿Candy, me llevas a recorrer el jardín…? Todo está muy cambiado….- Albert le había dicho, con algo de prisa por ver el jardín, en realidad, quería estar sólo con ella…-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No, deseas algo de tomar… el camino es largo…-

-No, estoy bien… ¿Me acompañas…?- Le había ofrecido su brazo y Candy estaba en una nube de emociones… Su corazón latía al mil… -

-Albert, espero que te guste todo lo que hemos hecho…-

-Claro que sí, me gusta mucho lo que veo…- No había quitado su mirada de Candy… Mientras ella miraba hacia todas el invernadero dónde tenía todas las especies de rosas que había recobrado del reseco rosedal y todas la nuevas que habían llegado…-

-Me olvidaba Candy… Te traje un regalo…-

-¡Si! Ohh… gracias! No te hubieras molestado…-

-No es ninguna molestia, sólo que se quedó en el auto… Jajaja…- Lo olvidé…- Espera un momento aquí por favor…-

-Si, muchas gracias Albert…-

Albert fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cochera de la mansión… Sí que estaba lejos, ¡la mandaría hacer más cerca!...

Candy esperó un rato más en el invernadero, entre todas las especies de plantas que tenía, puesto que había flores, plantas, arbustos, pequeños árboles que se iban a plantar, entre otras muchas cosas. Estaba admirando los pequeños botones que había rescatado del lugar, cuándo sintió que Albert regresaba…

Inmediatamente abrió grandemente los ojos….- ¡Gracias! ¡Son muy hermosos! ¡Adoro los tulipanes!-

-Me agrada que te hayan gustado…-

-¡Oh! ¡Sí mucho!- Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, Albert había llevado unas especies de tulipanes que se cultivaban en invernadero, y llevaban todas sus pequeñas macetas con tierra, y semillas para cultivarse… Para Candy había sido el mejor regalo. Inmediatamente las colocó en dónde debían estar de acuerdo a la temperatura que necesitaban y había tomado una pequeña pala y unas pequeñas macetas, y empezado a colocar a los distintos tulipanes en cada uno de los recipientes, con más semillas y había agregado nutrientes y un tipo de tierra especial. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos en los que Albert estaba sorprendido viéndola, mientras él se hacía el interesado en todo lo demás, pues en realidad algunas cosas capturaron su vista… Los pequeños regadores artificiales que proporcionaban una atmósfera muy fresa. Termómetros por aquí y por allá… La clasificación de las plantas…. Había tratado de comprender los nombres científicos de lo que veía, pero se le hizo difícil de entender… Se admiró de saber cuánto podía saber Candy de su trabajo… La miraba de reojo, cada vez que ella estaba entretenida con su regalo.

Le había dado las gracias como cien veces, al punto de hacer enrojecer a Albert. Ninguna mujer le había agradecido tanto un regalo. Es más ni siquiera mostraban tanta emoción… No eran diamantes, ni joyas, y sin embargo la sonrisa de Candy y su alegría por su regalo, hacían ver cómo si fuera un regalo mayor, que tres especies distintas de tulipanes…

-Candy… no estés tan agradecida… De verdad… no es nada…-

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso…! ¡Son tan difíciles de conseguir éstas especies y me has traído semillas…! Tendremos tulipanes para cultivar… Es un hermoso regalo… En verdad que lo es… Gracias otra vez…- Mientras terminaba de llenar las masetas con su pequeña pala, sus guantes puestos, un delantal, colocando un termómetro en cada una, y unas gotas, que sabría Dios que tantas cosas contenían… Después las etiquetó por su nombre científico y las colocó con las que Albert reconoció de inmediato… Las rosas de Rosie, pues así la llamaba de cariño…-

-¡Candy…! Lograste rescatar sus rosas… Las rosas de mi hermana….-

-¡Si Albert! Fue difícil, pero viven esos pequeños botones y han crecido desde que te fuiste… Es un milagro que hayan sobrevivido a la inclemencia del lugar… Sin embargo aquí están…- Le mostró Candy emocionadas los pequeños tallos que parecían querer dar un botón más de una rosa…. Mientras le sonreía dulcemente…-

A Albert pareció hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, pues jamás se imaginó que Candy hubiera podido rescatar la especie que su hermana había desarrollado de rosas… - Ella las había nombrado Sweet Rosie…. Y desde entonces llevaban ese nombre… Ahora se encontraba muy cerca de Candy y había hecho ella lo mirara fijamente…

-Gracias…-

-No es nada… Gracias a ti por dejarme estar aquí, y por éstas hermosas flores…- La sonrisa de Candy era tan grande y sus ojos brillaban tanto, que quitaron cualquier dejo de tristeza de los mares infinitos que tenía frente…-

-Candy… si hubiera sabido que te gustaban tanto los tulipanes… Te hubiera traído más…- Rió con fuerza… pues ninguna mujer se emocionaba tanto con unos pequeños tulipanes…-

-Jaja… No es necesario Albert… En verdad aprecio que te hayas acordado de mí…-

Albert estuvo a punto de contestarle… que cómo podría si ocupaba sus sueños, y sus pensamientos… sus anhelos… Se había hecho un silencio entre ambos y estaban muy próximos, cuándo empezó a salir una brisa ligera y refrescante de los regadores de todas las especies de arbustos y eso desvió su mirada…

-Listo terminé Albert… Las dejaremos aquí y mañana vendré a ver cómo les sentó el lugar.-

-Me parece perfecto… Acompáñame… quiero enseñarte algo…-

Candy lo acompañó y la llevó hasta dónde estaban las criptas de su hermana y de Anthony…- Candy…. es por esto que nunca vendí la propiedad… Ellos descansan aquí… Y yo no tengo con qué agradecerte que hayas hecho que la memoria de mi hermana se preserve…- Sus ojos estaban rojos… Y sin quererlo había abrazado a Candy fuertemente contra su pecho… ¿Sabría ella lo que la amaba…? ¿Lo ella significaba para él…?

-Vamos Albert… no estés triste… Verás que todo quedará hermoso… Además ya me has agradecido lo suficiente, me fascinaron mis tulipanes…- Le había contestado ella viéndolo a los ojos, sin dejarlo de abrazar…-

Se soltaron puesto que no sabían que podría ocurrir si seguían en ése abrazo… Candy no podría controlarse más y se lanzaría a sus brazos y lo besaría hasta perder la conciencia… Estaban caminando de regreso a la mansión…

-Candy… no te he dicho, que hoy luces muy hermosa…-

Candy casi salta de la emoción, sintió un hueco grande en el estómago que se rellenó con mariposas y un flaqueo de piernas… mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban…

-Gracias… Tú también te ves muy bien hoy….-

-Jajaja…. Gracias Candy… Harás que me sonroje….-

-Jajaja…- Rio Candy mientras entraban a la mansión y se dirigían a la cocina para buscar tomar algo que los refrescara…- Candy sentía que un incendio había iniciado en sus mejillas y Albert…. él estaba encantado de verla sonreír y de reconocer la sencillez de Candy… Era tan hermosa y sus ojos tan verdes y profundos… -

-¿Me acompañarás a comer Candy…?- Candy no contestó apenas y salía de su ensoñación…- Veo que te has arreglado mucho… Espero que no me vayas a dejar sólo aquí…-

-Yo, yo…. eh… Tenía pensado salir, pero puedo cancelar todavía…-

Albert sintió una ola de celos llenarle el pecho… Seguro iría con ese mentado actorcillo de cuarta…- Candy, no te preocupes… Podemos comer mañana juntos…- Le había dicho él mientras tomaba un poco de limonada…-

-No lo haré… De hecho, no era seguro que pudiera ver hoy a Terry… Me pidió que estuviera lista por si acaso… Aunque… yo ya le había dicho que hoy regresabas de viaje y que tenía que ponerte al tanto… Puedo cancelar….-

-¿Lo harías? Quiero decir… si prefieres quedarte aquí…-

-Si… claro que sí… Además ya es tarde para ir a la ciudad, no lo crees… así…- Le había contestado con una gran sonrisa, mientras de un pequeño bolso que traía en vestido sacaba su celular inteligente y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje…-Listo…-

-Gracias Candy… Entonces qué esperamos, veamos si ya está lista la comida…-

Albert acompañó a Candy hasta el comedor y Rita estaba terminado de colocar los platos para la mesa, y rápidamente ellos la ayudaron. Al poco rato, los cinco estaban compartiendo sus alimentos entre risas, anécdotas… planes…

Candy había subido a su habitación para cambiarse, puesto que la tarde había refrescado bastante y amenazaba con llover… Se encontró con el ejemplar de Albert y Danna… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¡Estúpida… estúpida! Él no podría fijarse en ti…- Luchando con sus demonios internos se había cambiado, y salido de su habitación… Se había encontrado a Albert de frente y juntos habían bajado a la sala…. En su camino a la sala, el cielo se había oscurecido y el viento comenzó a resonar contra las ventanas…

Albert notó que algo había retirado la sonrisa de Candy; ella se encontraba ordenando unos papeles de la universidad, mientras él revisaba la agenda de pendientes para la remodelación…. Un silencio grande se había hecho entre ellos. Candy estaba muda… Albert sentía que algo no estaba bien…


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

–Tal vez estaba un poco triste de no haber podido ir a ver a su actorcillo… Así que antes de ponerse de nuevo celoso hasta las pestañas se ocuparía en algo.- Albert se había puesto de pie y en la penumbra había prendido la chimenea y una pequeña luz que iluminaba la estancia… Después había regresado con dos tazas de té….

Candy se maravilló de lo amable que era con ella. Era dulce y amoroso… ¿Cómo esperaba que las mujeres no cayeran rendidas a sus pies? Le había agradecido a Albert el delicioso té que le había preparado. Había tomado un gran respiro después de haber contemplado el fuego por unos momentos…-

-Albert, había olvidado decirte… que tú y tu novia se ven muy bien aquí…-

Candy le enseño la revista, la cuál había puesto en el fondo de los papeles, para recordarse porqué debía desenamorarse de Albert….

Albert volteó a verla con sorpresa, pues no sabía de qué se trataba. Después vio la portada de la revista y soltó una pequeña carcajada...- Jajaja… Ehh… jajaja… sí esa foto… Gracias, yo también pienso que salimos bien.-

-Pienso que sí, tu novia es muy hermosa.- Candy le había dicho con un tono casi imperceptible de celos y tristeza… Albert lo había notado… ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera celosa…? Eso era bueno….

-Si, gracias Candy, le diré a Danna…- Cuando había pronunciado el nombre de Danna notó que Candy ponía con un poco de coraje la revista en un lado… Albert sonrió francamente… y continúo…-

-Danna, es una mujer muy hermosa….- Había hecho una pausa y Candy estaba con la mirada fija en el fuego y rígidamente le contestó…

- Si, que lo es…- ¿Había escuchado un pequeñísimo reclamo….?-

- Danna tiene miles de pretendientes. La asedian por doquier…-

Ahh…. si…- Candy había respondido sin interés, pues sentía que las lágrimas iban a cubrir su rostro…-

Si… en verdad es hermosa….- Albert seguía sonriendo sin quitar la mirada de Candy… Estaba celosa, ya no lo podía negar….- ¿Quieres saber algo….?-

Mhhmm… - Candy había alzado los hombros, sentía que no podría volver a pronunciar palabra…-

Bueno pues Danna es mi guardaespaldas….-

¿Cómo?-

Jajajajaja, si… Ella me acompaña a las fiestas y me cuida de todas esas mujeres odiosas, que no soporto… Y yo la cuido, de manera que no se le acerquen hombres indeseables, y acosadores…. Es un gran acuerdo, puesto que todos piensan que somos novios y nos dejan tranquilos. Es una gran amiga mía. Nos conocemos desde el colegio….-

¡Ohh! En serio… jajajajaja… Por un momento pensé que tenías al más bello y femenino guardaespaldas del mundo… Jajajaja… Vaya, es muy lindo de su parte que te cuide, y tú de ella…- Candy sintió un alivio tal que sentía que podía arrojarse a los brazos de Albert en cualquier momento… Danna no era su novia era su amiga… La sonrisa le regresó al rostro al igual que el color a sus mejillas.

Ella no había sentido cuándo Albert se había aproximado hasta el sillón… Ella estaba en el piso, sobre un hermoso tapete persa, suave como la seda, acomodando sus papeles y mirando al fuego… Había estado tan celosa que casi rompía todos los documentos que tenía en la mano… Dejó todo en el piso y se escuchó un trueno, que parecía querer partir la tierra. Instintivamente, ella se acomodó al lado de Albert y había aprisionado su brazo… La luz se había ido y permanecía la chimenea prendida.

Tranquila Candy pronto pasará la tormenta….-

Ehh…. Sí gracias…-

Albert la había acomodado a su lado...- Ven…- La había puesto junto a él…- Candy sentía se le iba a salir el corazón…Él la había rodeado con su brazo y había recargado la cabeza en el sillón…-

-¡Ahhh! Estoy cansado… Descansemos un momento…- Albert la tenía junto a él y para sorpresa de Candy los ojos se le cerraban… Ella no pensó que podría dormir, pero había pasado cuatro semanas de tortura y tenerlo ahí le daba tanta paz, sentía tanto cariño… No entendía a dónde los llevaría todo esto, pero se acomodó junto a él, colocando una mano sobre el fornido torso de Albert… y se habían quedado dormidos… Para Albert había sido una victoria ver que ella se ponía celosa… Tal vez empezaba a olvidar a ése actorcillo…. Los mensajes llovieron por parte de Terry, queriéndola ver y dejando mensajes en dónde le decía cuánto la quería… Él dejaba ese mismo día Chicago y conforme se fue haciendo tarde, las esperanzas de ver a Candy, habían desaparecido… Por alguna razón empezó a imaginar que quizá ésta vez no vendría corriendo a sus brazos… Sintió como si fuera una despedida por siempre, pues algo le decía que tal vez ellos dos ya nunca se verían… Estaba profundamente triste, pues Candy siempre había sido su contacto con la realidad y disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Había decidido darse un descanso y pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Candy… Tal vez, había esperado demasiado…


	11. Chapter 11

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

**Final**

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquella vez que se habían quedado dormidos frente al fuego… Habían hecho una costumbre estar juntos por las tardes y empezando la noche. Veían películas juntos. Incluso habían salido ya de paseo varias veces. Primero habían ido al hogar de las madres adoptivas de Candy. Era un lugar sencillo y humilde, hasta cierto punto… Decidió que apoyaría a las dos hermosas señoras que habían cuidado de ésa hermosa mujer que ocupaba su corazón. Habían ido de día de campo y a la cabaña que tenía Albert cerca del río. Habían recolectado con mucho cuidado y con el equipo necesario, las muestras de plantas que quería Candy de detrás de la cascada. Habían incluso salido juntos en Chicago. No se separaban por nada del mundo, el contacto entre ellos era cada vez mayor. Sin mucha razón se abrazaban, incluso llegaban a entrelazar sus manos. Se abrazaban frente al fuego y jugueteaban como niños pequeños…

Todo ése tiempo Candy había guardado su medallón, siempre lo llevaba en el pecho… Un día Albert lo descubrió…

Vaya, encontraste mi medallón….-

¿Éste es tu medallón?- Candy le preguntó incrédula y se puso colorada de la cara…-

Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, lo perdí de niño…- Albert le había dicho, salvando la situación para ambos, pues no quería admitir que la había visto desnudarse frente a sus ojos y se empezaba a poner nervioso…-

Ten… te lo regreso…-

No, Candy consérvalo, tengo otros…- Lo cual no era totalmente cierto…. Él que ella tenía era el de él y ahora él se había colgado el de su padre… Le agradaba que ella llevara la insignia de su familia en el pecho…-

¿Estás seguro?-

Sí…..- le sonrió….-

Averigüé que es muy antiguo, ¿seguro que no lo quieres de vuelta…?-

Bueno tal vez algún día te lo pida, pero por ahora consérvalo… Yo traigo el mío…- Y sin chistar él sacó su insignia el pecho que era exactamente igual a la de ella…. Candy no supo porqué pero se había puesto colorada… pues era como si los dos pertenecieran a la misma familia…. Su cabecita empezó a volar hacia un lugar en dónde él y ella, siempre estaban juntos y formaban una familia…-

Es muy hermosa…-

Gracias…., jaja… también la tuya…-

Jaja… pues es tuya… Jajaja…-Es muy bonita…-

…..

Ésa semana tendrían celebrarían una gala, para las diversas fundaciones que los Andrew encabezaban. Y como le había dicho Albert a Candy… Tendrían que hacer todo para vaciarle los bolsillos a los que asistieran. Era por demás un evento elegantísimo, rodeado de las más famosas personalidades y millonarios y multimillonarios de todo el mundo. El evento del año, pues era el más grande evento que Andrew Inc. organizaba.

Albert había invitado a Candy a tan esperado evento. Él no estaba muy seguro de si lo quería o no, pero tenía que asistir, la crema y nata de Chicago y las más grandes personalidades asistirían. Era un evento, tanto exclusivo, como privado. Había tanta seguridad y restricción, que la prensa ni siquiera estaba invitada. Lo que se sentía en el lugar era dinero, dinero, dinero. No había nada más que eso, pues incluso tal evento se vendía en exclusiva únicamente al más alto postor, fuera de ahí, nadie podía ingresar, incluso la localización y fecha del evento eran altamente resguardadas…

Para Candy sería una noche ataviada, pues había decidido irse al día siguiente. No había más, lo que sucedía entre los dos era por demás obvio, eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero Albert jamás lo admitiría. Ella era una mujer por debajo de cualquier expectativa que él podría tener como esposa. Su corazón se laceraba a cada instante, pues no podía dejar de estar con él y al mismo tiempo esperaba que él confesara su amor.

Albert, por su parte, se había dado cuenta que en Candy algo había cambiado, pero no estaba seguro de nada. Ella era tan diferente a las otras mujeres con las que había convivido… Ella trabajaba y no para él. No tenía como explorar más allá, pues había puesto una barrera entre los dos. Sus hermosos y radiantes ojos verdes le decían que no le era indiferente, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿cómo estar seguro?...

Había decidido que ésa noche liberaría su corazón, no podía esperar más. Había deseado tanto un beso de ella. La espera se le había hecho infinita. Por un lado era un adolescente enamorado, por otro la persona de la que estaba enamorado era invaluable para él… Y por último, también era su gran amiga, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo había detenido tantas y tantas veces, para confesar su amor. No quería perder a su amiga, no lo quería….

La telaraña de indecisiones que se había tejido alrededor de ellos, era densa y enredosa. Candy no podía lastimar más su ser, estaba a punto de claudicar su proyecto, puesto que su corazón se desquebrajaba en pedazos.

Estaban a menos de un mes de concluir todas las remodelaciones del jardín. Después de eso, ella se iría, pues únicamente quedaba, abrir un horario de visita al público, restringido y que los directivos de la universidad dieran el visto bueno, para presentarlo como aportación del Jardín Botánico de la Universidad de Chicago y Fundación Andrew, Construyendo un Futuro Juntos…

Los folletos y la inauguración y todos los demás detalles, estaban a cargo de la Fundación y de la universidad, así que ella había terminado su participación. Esperarían al próximo año, para abrir al público las puertas del lugar, pues en ése momento, todo se encontraría en flor.

El invernadero que Albert le había mandado hacer, era una réplica en miniatura del Jardín Botánico de la universidad, y todo eso había sido gracias a Candy; para sorpresa de todos, había colocado pasillos y a los lados de todos los nichos de rosas, tulipanes. Los más hermosos tulipanes que jamás se hubieran visto florecer en cualquiera de las regiones cercanas.

Habían trabajado tanto y se habían esforzado tanto, que todo había quedado aún más hermoso, de lo que alguna vez, hubieran podido esperar….

Candy había crecido en el corazón de Albert, como un botón en flor y había abierto cada uno de sus pétalos hacia la profundidad del mismo. Llenaba cualquier espacio, cualquier latido, cualquier suspiro que Albert pudiera dar. La amaba profundamente y no quería perderla, no quería arriesgar a perderla… La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Albert, podía dirigir un imperio de negocios y corporaciones y no sabía que esperar, o cómo actuar, con la única empresa que quitaba el vacío de su corazón…

Noc, noc…-

Si, adelante…- se escuchó una dulce voz que provenía desde dentro de la habitación…-

¡Ohh! ¡Qué hermosa te ves…!- Albert, había quedado de una pieza, pues jamás se imaginó ver a Candy convertida en una ninfa, en una diosa…. Era hermosísima… De pronto su corazón latió más fuerte y más aún sabiendo lo que quería hacer…. ¿Porqué tenía que verse tan arrolladoramente hermosa? Se empezó a poner muy nervioso y las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta… Tuvo que carraspear un poco para poder hablar…-

Hola Albert, muchas gracias…- Le había contestado Candy, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y bajando esas largas pestañas, pues eran pocas las ocasiones en que sus atributos de mujer, destacaban bajo la tela de un vestido.

Era un vestido hermoso el que Albert le había mandado a hacer. El diseñador se había presentado a la mansión y había diseñado todo el vestido de cabo a rabo. De arriba abajo, era el más emocionado, pues Candy era una belleza. Incluso la había querido hacer su modelo, pero Candy se negó pues tenía la impresión de que se encontraba totalmente equivocado.

El vestido que le había diseñado era de seda satinada, con una terminación en halter, que se amarraba en unos de los lados del cuello, dejando dos cintas, que formaban una rosa, que se encontraba bordada con finas y pequeñísimas piedras, resaltando los pequeños pétalos que formaban y las tiras que quedaban hacia las puntas sueltas… En todo el pecho, y pegando el vestido hacia sus senos, llevaba un bordado que delineaba toda su espalda, dejándola descubierta y terminado por abajo de sus glúteos con una cola que abría, denotando en cada pliegue que abría, el fino terminado de bordado y pedrería… El bordado se continuaba por toda la orilla del vestido, que llegaba hasta el piso, cubriendo sus finas zapatillas de raso, bordadas en la misma forma y con una cinta que denotaba una finísima rosa en el un lado de la punta. Su vestido era color verde profundo, dando el mismo tono que sus ojos, los cuales resaltaban de sobremanera con una belleza única. Los guantes eran del mismo color, por encima del hombro y llevaba una tiara que Albert le había prestado para adornar su cabeza, era fina y delicada, con diamantes, en una sola tira y por detrás, sus rizos cayendo, ligeramente sostenidos por unos broches en flor hechos de esmeraldas, acentuando en cascada, cada uno de ellos, hasta deslizarse por toda su espalda. Se veía como una princesa, sacada de un cuento de hadas…

Su maquillaje resaltaba sus finas facciones, sus labios carmesí y sus gruesas pestañas. Habían profundizado el oscuro alrededor de sus ojos, por lo que el verde de los mismos era aún mayor… Albert, respiraba con dificultad al ver a tan hermosa mujer enfrente y únicamente para él…. Debía ser un estúpido si pensaba llevarla con él. Le lloverían los pretendientes y la robarían de su lado… Se habían quedado mirando por un largo momento… El perfume a rosas que Candy usaba, era sin lugar a dudas un aroma que abrazaba e inundaba su corazón… Lo envolvía, dejándolo en una nube de sueños e ilusiones… que quería que se volvieran realidad…

-Albert…. tú también te ves muy guapo…- El rostro de Candy se había enrojecido un poco más, pues Albert en ése smoking, estaba para desmayarse… Sus finas facciones, sus hermosos rizos, peinados y arreglados hacia un costado. Sus hermosos ojos azules, delineados por esas largas y gruesas pestañas. Su gran altura, su porte de guerrero, su torneada figura, con ancha espalda y fuertes brazos. Su esencia a maderas y sándalo que la hipnotizaban. La forma de mirarla, sus manos fuertes y firmes, su voz, el tono de su piel… Todo él era un deleite para cualquier mujer. Verlo tan radiante y lleno de luz, pues no sabía por qué esos hermosos ojos azules brillaban con mayor intensidad…. Se habían quedado mirando un momento más… El silencio se había hecho entre ellos, mientras cada uno salía de su ensoñación…

- Candy, vámonos… Se hace tarde…-

-Si…- Candy tomó su pequeño bolso y Albert había colocado el abrigo que había mandado pedir especialmente para ella…-

Candy jamás se imaginó verse en ésa forma, sentirse tan mimada y cuidada por un hombre, del que estaba total y absolutamente enamorada… Su corazón latía con fuerza, pues Albert había tomado su mano y había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, mientras se aproximaban al lugar. Un gran amigo de los Andrew había prestado su mansión y todos los autos comenzaban a llegar. Afortunadamente no era lejos de ahí…

Durante toda la noche, no se separaron ni un instante. Habían encontrado diplomáticos, catedráticos, investigadores, alguna que otra celebridad, empresarios, herederos a fortunas inmensas, petroleros, banqueros, dueños de navieros, entre otros muchas y muchas personalidades de la realeza de todos los países. Era un magno evento, tanto que Candy al principio había dudado poder ingresar al lugar. Sin embargo se había olvidado que Albert estaba junto a ella. Él le aseguró que aquí todo era una apariencia y que ella conocía al verdadero Albert. Nunca soltó su mano, y dejó que la velada siguiera su curso. George había cerrado todas las negociaciones, mientras él daba la bienvenida a todas las personas y brindaba con todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando fue el momento de bailar, tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la deslizó entre notas de un vals y su cálido roce…

Candy se sentía flotar, su corazón se ilusionaba cada minuto que pasaba… De pronto recordó que ella se iría al día siguiente y quería hablar con Albert. Debía hacerlo, debía agradecerle y debía despedirse, pues no quería lastimar a su gran amigo.

Candy tomó de la mano a Albert y lo dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el jardín, de la mansión Mc Gregor, grandes amigos de los Andrew.

Albert….- El se había acomodado por detrás de ella, pues sentía la necesidad de rodearla con los brazos, así que manteniendo su distancia se encontraba por detrás, pasando a cada lado de Candy sus brazos y recargándolos en la baranda… Candy sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, todo había sido como un cuento, como lo que leía de pequeña… Él era todo lo que ella hubiera podido esperar, y mucho, mucho más. Por eso debía irse, pues no había nada que los uniera y mucho menos, nada que correspondiera su amor… Al menos no como ella siempre había soñado…-

Si, Candy….-

Yo…. yo….. Tengo que decirte algo….- Se había volteado ¡En que hora había hecho eso! El rostro de Albert estaba muy cerca y su cercanía, casi la hacía perder la razón…-

Te escucho, ¿que sucede?...-

En realidad, no mucho… Eh… yo… Parto mañana para el extranjero, la universidad me manda…-

¡Cómo dices!- ¿Cuándo regresarás?...- El rostro de Albert se había tornado triste… Dejó de rodearla con los brazos y la miró fijamente…-

Bueno, ehhh….. ¿Recuerdas la flor que encontramos detrás de la cascada?-

Si…. ¡cómo olvidar, que casi te caes, cuando se soltó tu arnés…!- le contestó con preocupación…-

Albert, ya pasó y afortunadamente estabas ahí… No te angusties más…- le había contestado dulcemente Candy, para que él se tranquilizara..-

Lo que sucede, es que es una nueva especie la que encontramos y al reportar su descubrimiento, la universidad me manda para que de diversas conferencias, y son alrededor del mundo… Yo, no regresaré hasta el siguiente año…- Candy por fin lo había dicho. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, y la fragilidad de su voz estaba por traicionarla…. Su corazón empezaba a romperse por saberse lejos de Albert….-

¡No! No, lo harás… ¡No me dejarás!- Le había contestado Albert…. Candy se sorprendió inmensamente e inmediatamente sintió que Albert la resguardaba bajo sus brazos…- Albert, yo… - El rostro de Albert era tan triste, que ella comenzó a llorar… Albert se aferró a ella y la acercó a su pecho. Pasó la mano por debajo de sus rizos y levantó la mirada de Candy…. Tomó la otra mano entre la suya y la llevó a su corazón…. Candy sintió su corazón rendirse ante la caricia de Albert….

Albert había colocado su dedo pulgar en los labios de Candy, mientras con los demás sujetaba gentilmente su cabeza…

Shhh…. No hables…. Candy… no me dejes…. No lo permitiré… Escúchame por favor…. Yo moriría si tú me dejas… Eres toda mi razón de existir, te has convertido en mi día y en mi noche. Eres mi razón para sonreír y mi aliciente para enfrentar todo lo que me sobrevenga. No te puedes ir… No puedes dejarme solo, porque me marchitaría como nuestro jardín, si tú me dejas… Yo…-

Albert….-

Candy, el jardín es tuyo. He puesto el jardín a tu nombre, todo es tuyo, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre y que ése sea tu hogar…. No dejaré que te lleven de mi lado. He buscado tanto y esperado tanto por ti… Por esa mitad que todos anhelamos… Me das esperanza y amor Candy. Has llenado mis días y mis horas y no permitiré que te arrebaten de mis manos….-

Candy estaba atónita, tenía a Albert de frente…. ¿acaso le declaraba su amor?... No podía moverse, quería estar junto a él, así hasta la eternidad. Albert había aproximado su rostro al de ella y sintió que las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de ése portentoso hombre….

Albert, yo… Por favor, no llores, no es mi intención lastimarte….-

Lloro porque se llevan mi vida contigo… No los dejaré. No dejaré que tú te vayas, porque yo…. te amo Candy, te amo como un loco, te amo intensamente, infinitamente… Te amo tanto que me duele pensar que no veré tus ojos mañana…. Dime que no es cierto… Dime que te quedarás conmigo…- El rostro de Albert estaba cubierto de lágrimas y también el de ella. Se abrazaron reclamándose el haber si quiera separado sus cuerpos por un instante….-

¿En verdad es cierto lo que dices…? Albert, ¡dime que es cierto!- le había reclamado Candy en un sollozo…-

Es tan cierto, como que hoy nos iluminan las estrellas…. Te amo, te amo Candice White…. Te amo… ¡Cásate conmigo! Sé mi compañera… Mi confidente…. Mi más grande amiga…- Albert había metido su mano en el smoking, y rápidamente había introducido un anillo en la mano que apresaba de Candy para volverla a colocar junto a su corazón…..

Albert, ¡yo te amo! Te amo infinitamente….-

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos y sin más aproximaron sus labios. En un roce tenue del más grande amor, sellaban esa promesa… Albert la había aprisionado con sus brazos y recargaba a Candy contra su cuerpo…

Eres tan hermosa….-

Te amo Albert…-

Y yo a ti, mi amor….-

Albert, tomó con pasión esos labios entre los suyos y los reclamó como dueño- Sus lenguas se entrelazaron reconociéndose a cada roce y cada caricia con las que se besaban. Albert colocó sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Candy y la recorrían libremente… Candy enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello y entre los rizos de ése bello hombre y con pasión dejó que Albert la aproximara más a él…. Sus rostros, sus corazones, sus labios, sus manos, reconocían cada espacio como suyo… con desesperación Candy entre candentes besos le dijo….- Te amo Albert… te amo…-

-Cásate conmigo… -

Candy sonrió y entre tantos besos y el frenesí de sentirlos le contestó en un gemido…

- Si… Albert… Me quiero casar contigo…- El roce de sus lenguas y el calor de sus cuerpos los unió en esa promesa…

- Me haces el hombre ¡más feliz del mundo! Mi amor….-

- Amor mío…. Te amo tanto… Nada deseo más que ser tu esposa…-


	12. Chapter 12

**Un Jardín de Rosas…**

_Guerra Florida 2011._

**Epílogo**

Las cosas se tornaban candentes a cada momento. Sus besos eran profundos, demandantes, en reclamo a todo lo que no habían podido expresar. Las manos de Albert viajaban libres por la sedosa piel de Candy. Era como un sueño, el roce entre sus cuerpos era sublime, querían más mucho más. La acercó hacia él sin reservas, ni pudor, la quería pegada a su cuerpo.

Los besos de Albert, eran como agua dulce corriendo por su ser, la miel y el éxtasis de sus besos le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, quería que la tomara en ese instante, que la hiciera suya… Albert parecía entender el mensaje, pues sus manos demandaban cubrir más partes de su cuerpo… Un punzada que invadía todo su centro se alojó dentro de Candy. Ella ardía por dentro con dada roce, cada beso, cada caricia… Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse… Recorrió con su lengua los labios de Albert, su cuello, sus orejas…

Albert estaba a punto de perder la razón, si bien sabía que dónde se encontraban era privado, no podría tomarla ahí… Los besos de Candy lo invitaban a un frenesí de pasión, quería quitarle el vestido, recorrerla por debajo de éste, invadir toda su intimidad…. Sus mejillas y sus labios estaban calientes, punzantes de tanto calor que subía hasta su cabeza. Tuvo que recuperar la cordura, puesto que Candy estaba absorta besándolo y no se podrían detener, no si ella lo besaba en esa forma… La amaba tanto…

Mi amor…. Es necesario que nos detengamos…-

Albert te amo…-

Y yo a ti Candy, es por eso que te pido que te detengas mi amor….- Candy y él no podían parar de besarse, se habían hablado entre besos…-

Te amo Albert, te amo…-

Y yo a ti, más, mucho más… Candy… no podré detenerme si continuamos… Vámonos de aquí…- Albert le había dicho en un tono de súplica y rendición….-

Entonces vámonos mi amor….- Le había contestado Candy sin dejar de unir sus labios al de él y sin dejar de unir sus lenguas y sus cuerpos cadenciosamente al ritmo de sus besos….-

Con mucho esfuerzo y después de un largo rato de querer y no poder separarse, se dejaron de besar… Habían regresado a la fiesta, al mundo que los rodeaba… El sonido de copas chocando, gente hablando, murmullos, risas, música de fondo, la brisa pegando en sus rostros… los tornaba hacia la realidad… Por un momento habían detenido el mundo para amarse…. Se abrazaron profundamente, entregándose todo su amor… ¡Qué difícil era detenerse! Pensó Albert… luego de un instante la tomó de la mano….

Vámonos de aquí….- le había dicho Albert acariciando su mejilla y rozando con la punta de su dedo sus labios….-

Si….- Le había contestado Candy con una gran sonrisa, gozando de ésa inocente e íntima caricia…-

Albert, era increíblemente hábil para pasar desapercibido…. Había mandado un mensaje de texto a su chofer, y los esperaba en la puerta trasera de la mansión. George había recibido un mensaje que decía- Dijo que sí...- con sólo ese pequeño mensaje George había entendido…. La velada de había terminado para Albert y él terminaría de cerrar todas las negociaciones. No podía reclamarle nada… su muchacho había trabajado sin cesar, para poder pasar ésta velada con Candy, incluso su presencia era meramente social, puesto que el mismo Albert, ya había cerrado la mayoría de las negociaciones y restaban unas cuantas. Albert había colocado el abrigo de Candy sobre sus hombros y la tenía pegada a su cuerpo cuando esperaban por su automóvil. La protegía con todo su cuerpo y besaba tiernamente su frente… Candy sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, pues había recargado su cabeza en ése bien formado torso, mientras la esencia de Albert penetraba todos sus sentidos.

Una vez en la limousine, Albert y ella, no habían podido resistir más… Albert había subido el vidrio que los separaba del chofer. Los besos y caricias eran cada vez más atrevidos, candentes, demandantes… Hasta el día de hoy no saben cómo fue posible que llegaran a la mansión, vestidos… Sus manos se habían recorrido por fuera de la ropa incesantes veces. Candy estaba completamente colorada del rostro y Albert sentía que todo su ser iba a explotar, antes que él lo pudiera contener… En cuánto vieron la mansión, se habían acomodado para salir lo más rápido posible del auto…. Albert volteó a mirar a su chofer y le dijo…- Recuerda que tienen el día libre mañana…- A Candy no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, pues viajaba en una nube de besos, sujeta por los brazos de Albert…. La llevaba a su habitación… De pronto la cordura regresó a Candy…- Mi amor… No podemos, Rita…. Ri….ta…- No había podido terminar la frase porque los labios de Albert no querían que se malgastaran en palabras cuando necesitaba tanto esos besos….

No hay nadie mi amor… Todos tienen el día libre…- El único que sabe que estamos aquí es Lionel….-

Sólo él mi amor….-

Pienso que George se lo imagina…- le había contestado entre un mar de besos mientras empujaba la puerta de su habitación… -

Albert te amo tanto…-

Candy… ¿estás segura, mi princesa….?- a Candy le había dado un vuelco en el corazón oír que el la llamaba en esa forma…-

Si amor mío… Nunca he estado más segura de algo… Te amo….-

Sin más preludio Albert había retirado el vestido para descubrir a una verdadera mujer, en ropa íntima que arrebataba todos sus pensamientos. Llevaba un liguero, sujetando a unas medias de seda, un corsé que se ajustaba perfectamente a su piel… Candy había desabotonado toda la camisa, retirado las mancuernillas, abierto el cinturón y el pantalón de Albert…. En sólo unos movimientos más, los dos quedaron completamente desnudos…

El miembro endurecido de Albert, se acomodaba en su vientre, mientras él la llevaba hacia la cama. La exploró y acarició hasta arrancar gemidos de placer de los labios de Candy. Había acariciado la intimidad de ella con sus dedos y la punta de su miembro, elevando a Candy hasta las estrellas. El dolor de no tenerlo dentro se hacía presente a cada instante…

Tómame Albert…- le había suplicado Candy….-

En un solo movimiento había entrado en Candy y roto aquella barrera que para su sorpresa estaba entera… Ella era tan estrecha, tan inocente, y pura… La estaba volviendo su mujer… Por dentro se regocijaba en saber que él era el primero y el único que la había poseído… Jamás espero ser merecedor de ése regalo. Estaba marcando su camino, su entrada al mar de pasiones en que Candy lo sumergía…. El dolor y la punzada que sentía habían desaparecido, Candy estaba inundada de placer… Movía sus caderas como Albert se lo pedía, lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas, entre su intimidad, reclamándolo como suyo… Sintió estallar por dentro, electricidad corría por su ser mientras, recorría toda su piel… Albert, había bañado su interior, con toda su cálida semilla. Es miel que ella tanto deseaba, la había embestido con fuerza y continuaba haciéndolo, arrebatando gritos y gemidos de placer con su nombre… Un placer infinito llenaba su ser y el amor de Candy acariciaba su corazón, lo llenaba de una sensación de calidez y profundo amor. Jamás en su vida alguien le había hecho sentir tanto amor…. La sensación era abrumadora, así que se aferró a Candy mientras la besaba hasta perderse en ella… Candy no sabía en qué parte del cielo se encontraban, estaba segura que se encontraba en el paraíso… Sus labios reclamaron con frenesí a Albert, mientras se acariciaban y se sentían de nuevo…. Esa noche habían repetido su rito varias veces, hasta que su reclamo fue saciado y su dolor por la sensación de quererse amar, aliviado tras fuertes embestidas y gritos arrebatados, entre te amo, seguido de sus nombres…

Albert la había tomado con tanta destreza que había desatado las reacciones más febriles dentro del cuerpo de Candy bañándose ambos en sus mieles y gozando una y otra vez de las estocadas de placer que cada uno producía en el otro…. La mañana los encontró totalmente entrelazados, entre las sábanas… El anillo de Candy resplandecía dentro de la habitación, los rubios rizos de Candy estaban desperdigados sobre las almohadas, mientras Albert descansaba en su pecho…. Candy acarició cada rizo con mucha delicadeza, quería volver a besarlo e instintivamente había sentido que quería que la volvieran a amar… Sin más, despertó con caricias y besos a su futuro esposo y reclamó su deseo una vez más… Habían pasado ése día entre risas y caricias, entre jugueteos inocentes y grandes desenfrenos de placer y locura…

Albert…. yo… la universidad….-

Vamos mi amor, no puedes aplazarlo una semana…-

Sí, creo que sí….- Le había contestado Candy con una sonrisa…- ¿Porqué una semana… mi Príncipe…?-Albert se había ruborizado hasta las orejas con ésa forma de hablarle…- Princesa, porqué nos vamos a casar… ¿no lo recuerdas…?- le había contestado Albert, logrando ruborizar a Candy hasta las pestañas. Albert la besó y besó hasta que la había hecho suya de nuevo… Era irresistible, incontenible… todo lo que sentía por ella…

En ésa semana para sorpresa de Candy habían llevado su vestido de novia, perfectamente hecho a la medida, por el mismo diseñador…. Se había enterado que en ésas dos semanas que había esperado a Albert con tanta ansiedad, por su viaje a Escocia, él había dedicado su tiempo a conseguir el permiso para casarse con ella. Había tenido que retrasarse un poco porque habían tardado más de lo que le habían prometido…

Candy estuvo a punto de llorar con lo que había descubierto… Albert había arreglado ya la boda y sus madres y hermanos estaban invitados. El siguiente fin de semana, entre rosas y tulipanes, habían unido sus vidas frente al reverendo que había casado a los padres de Albert. Se habían prometido caminar y andar juntos en ésta vida…. Se juraron amor por la eternidad y por si hubiera sido poco salían también de luna de miel…

Albert… ¿a dónde iremos?...-

A dónde dijiste que eran tus conferencias…-

Jajaja… mi amor te amo…. Te amo, con todo mi corazón…-

Y yo a ti… mi vida….- Ahh, y por cierto, también tendrás que dar alguna conferencia en Escocia… Mi señora tendrá que conocer al resto de la familia… Deberás conocer, a mis sobrinos, tíos, primos, tíos abuelos, a la tía abuela….- Candy palideció de pronto ¿y si no la aceptaban…?-

Jaja… Mi amor, ya nos esperan…-

Es verdad eso Albert…. Eres increíble… Soy tan feliz….-

Candy, bendigo el día en que el jardín de mi hermana, arrebató tu felicidad con tristeza y quisiste recuperarlo… Atesoro cada momento que te hizo quien eres… Eres mi vida…-

Albert…. yo…-

Amo también haber podido estar cuándo una ninfa se bañaba en el río, en medio de un bosque rodeado de espinas… Amo que lleve mi insignia en el pecho… Y que ahora sea mi esposa…- Albert la había visto pícaramente, mientras besaba su mano… Todos los colores se habían subido al rostro de Candy….

¡Albert!...

Fin de ésta historia, que me fue inspirada sólo por ustedes, valientes guerreras defensoras de nuestro Príncipe… Les mando un gran abrazo de todo corazón y agradecer que hayan leído éste pequeño relato…


End file.
